My Beautiful Target
by Jeanelle Ahn
Summary: Just when Tenten thinks her life is normal and okay, she makes a wrong choice as she stumbles upon the Student Council, the superiors of the school, even insulting the president, Neji. Will she even survive school and her own life at this point?
1. Meat Monday

_So, where do I start? _

I'm _Tenten,_ fifteen. I look normal—brown hair tied up into two unusual buns, big brown eyes and a very colorful wardrobe. I do well in school, well, except for that record of mine of being a troublemaker and all. Besides that, all is fine. I don't have any failing grades and is the girls' basketball club captain. My family's quite normal too, both my father and mother are always away on business trips so I'm stuck at home with my three older sisters, they don't do much but even though they're older and already have jobs, they're really immature. I do all the cooking and cleaning because they get 'tired' from all the work they do at their jobs. I don't mind it, really I do. I love them and always have fun with them. That's my life.

_**xx**_

_Me?_

I'm _Neji,_ fifteen. I was born into a very wealthy family—which is known everywhere. We own various shops and stores, you name it. I am also very well-known at school, being the school's genius. I am the student council president as well, making my image look clean and good. I have no mother or father, but I have my uncle and cousin with me so it's okay. My life's pretty okay, I want everything to be clean and nice, and I want everything perfect. That's my life.

_**xx**_

It all started as a sunny Monday morning. _Mika, _the second eldest, kept calling my name. I peeped in her room to see everything in a mess, including her hair and face. She noticed me by the door and called me in; I could tell she was having problems with her boyfriend again. There were a lot of tissue papers on the floor and on the bed; I could also tell she's been crying all night because of her make up, it's been smudged and wet all over. "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, tapping her back as she blows her nose again. She said she was okay; she just needed a new box of tissue. I guess she'll calm down a few minutes later. It wasn't long before _Tsubasa_, the third daughter, came in. She held her camera high and took pictures of Mika. "Aren't you looking a little ugly, sister?" She says cheerfully. Mika went out of her way and threw a pillow at Tsubasa, starting their never-ending argument again. I wanted to escape the whole scenario, but before I could, _Yuki_ came barging in. She's the eldest among all of us. I couldn't say she's not responsible, but I couldn't say she's not immature as well. There goes their fight. Every morning is like this, Mika and Tsubasa-oneechan fighting over something stupid with Yuki-oneechan interrupting, telling them to get ready and shut up. I don't have any say in this actually; I don't want to be involved in these kinds of things anyway.

It took a while before I could see the time too. _9:45 AM_

I'm going to be late, oh my God.

xx

It was Monday, the start of a new semester. I couldn't have waited long enough for this. I packed everything, now I'm ready. I have all the books and materials I'll need. I also finished doing the paper works for the new clubs. Being the student council president isn't easy after all. I've already put on my uniform, nice and clean. I have my bag with me so I'm ready to get going. I see my cousin, _Hinata,_ downstairs, ready to give me my lunch. She's just too nice for her own good. I like it though, she's never angry or sad, and there haven't been any problems between us. I could see _Hanabi_ by the dining table. She's Hinata's sister and my cousin as well. She waved her hand up high as she sees me. "Neji-niisan, Have a nice day!" she shouts with so much cream on her mouth. Every day's always like this. I couldn't have wished for more.

"Neji-kun, shouldn't you get going? It's already _9:45_." Hinata whispers.

Oh shit, I'm not going to make it.

xx

_**My Beautiful Target **_

_**Chapter 1; Meat Monday**_

I ran as fast as I could. It was bad enough that I missed the bus, now the weather's not going to be nice to me. I could hear the thunder stomp so loud. I was already panting so hard. Damn, this is not a very good way to start the new semester. I don't want to get called in just because I was tardy. I have enough bad records and I don't want any more. I could feel my feet ache as I stop in front of the school gate. I look up to see the dark sky, it really will rain. It wasn't the end of my running though; I still ran across the hallways just to get to my classroom. I opened it fast just to get in time—_10:01 AM._

"Hime, Tenten. Nice of you to drop by, looks like you still made it." Mr. Dean announces. It's true though; I am just one minute late. I was still tired too, panting so loudly and my feet were too heavy that I couldn't make it to my seat.

"Tenten, you okay? You reek." Sakura, my long-time friend, whispers as I take my seat. She raised her brow. I was still panting _and_ sweating so it's no surprise that I would stink. Sakura tapped my shoulder and I spot a small perfume she's holding. "Here." She whispers again. I smile, "Thank you." I really am thankful for a friend like her.

Mr. Dean was our homeroom teacher, not to mention our math teacher so it kind of stinks, because we'll have math just after homeroom. It's not like I hate Math, I'm good at it but I just can't take Mr. Dean. The way he teaches is so boring that could doze off any second. I still respect the guy though; he's not like any teacher whose mean enough to give us a dozen of homework and activities.

xx

I took a bus on my way to school but it still wasn't enough to get me there on time. I wouldn't dare to run; I'd get all sweaty and dirty. Now that's not a very good way to start the new semester. I had no choice but to enter the classroom at 10:23 AM. Mrs. Cal, our homeroom teacher quickly eyed me. She wasn't really strict but she had something against being late or skipping her class. "Hyuuga, don't tell me you had student council things to do before my class and it was the very reason you were late?" She says with a sigh. I couldn't have agreed more. I nodded gently. I was going to tell her the exact same thing. It's not that I like to lie; I just do it in emergencies, like this one. I quickly take my seat, next to Rock lee. He's been a friend of mine since kindergarten and he's really nice too, so there's been no problem between us.

"Neji, you okay? It's not like you to be late." He says; guess he knows the truth, about the student council lie. "It's fine; I just got carried away in fixing my things that I didn't get to see the time." He smiles at my reply. No problem at all.

Xx

"Sakura, hurry up!" I shout as me and Sakura run across the halls, just in time to get to the cafeteria. Sakura was running rather sloppily behind me, I couldn't blame her though; she's more of a fighter and puncher rather than a runner. "Why do we have to run?" She pants as she grabs ahold of my shoulder. I snicker as we enter. "Because today's _meat Monday!"_ Ah, Meat Monday, the only thing I love about Mondays. I quickly grab my poor tired friend and make it to the line, being the first ones to order meat. You should have seen it, the beautiful greasy ribs and chicken, splattered with so much gravy. It looks so, fresh. "Why don't you lose some weight? Aren't you conscious about your weight at all?" Sakura asks before getting her tray. I snorted, head held up high and my hands on my hips. "Please, I ran here from my house just to be on time. I am seriously tired, I_ need_ my meat!" I argue. She could only giggle from my well-made speech.

I gulped down every single thing on my tray, disgusting Sakura who was eating too little. She's the kind of girl that doesn't like gaining weight, something like impressing _Sasuke_, her one and only love. I could really taste the meat though; it was making me so happy that I couldn't help myself for another round. Just in time was Ino, our other friend. She was separated from us and was put in another class so we could only hang out in at lunch time or dismissal. She was looking more disgusted about my eating habits than Sakura. "Geez, Tenten! Be more careful in what you eat." She says. I could only give her a really big grin.

Before talking about anything else, there was a scream. A girl's voice shouted, _"The Student Council."_ Yeah, them, the most famous beings in this school. Everybody says they're the best of the best, passing all of their tests with flying colors. They're even said to be very athletic and cool, something which I haven't seen yet. "Oh My God, it's them! Come on, Tenten." Ino grabs me by the arm, dragging me over to the Student Council's table. She kept on jumping from the crowd to see her one and only prince, Sasuke. Yes, both she and Sakura have the same love for the same guy. I can't argue with it anyway.

Sasuke's the vice president; he's said to have beaten up ten guys at the same time. He's really smart and good-looking, which makes him a ladies' man. I don't like him because of his personality; he's pretty mean and rude. Next to him is the secretary, _Shino,_ he's kind of like Sasuke, but more mature and level-headed. He's smart as well, having said to get perfect scores in Math and Science. So, the treasurer is _Itachi,_ Sasuke's brother. He's two years older than us but was said to have been forced by the principal to join the Student Council. He's cool and silent all the time, but everyone says he's kind and caring. He's also a child prodigy, advancing to year after year. Then there's the year representative, _Shikamaru_, lazy and a troublesome kid but he's really easy to get along with. So, the last of them is the other year representative, _Naruto,_ he's kind of an idiot but get this, he's said to be so good in sports and art that it's already enough to get him in the special class. The special class is a class where students with high intellectual and really smart are assigned to. The student council members are chosen from that class.

Sakura was already on the verge of calling Sasuke, even waving both of her hands for him to notice her. Sasuke wasn't going to notice her anyway, being the womanizer he is, he has so many women going after him. It took a while before somebody came over their table though, which surprised me. Everyone in the table greeted him casually, but I've never seen him before. It was awkward enough that he had freakishly long hair, but his eyes were really white too. He had pale skin which is really amazing, because it made him look like a pretty girl. A guy looking like a girl is pretty rare.

"Ino, who's that guy?"

"Oh you mean _Neji?_ He's the president."

"_President?" _

Who knew he was the president. How come I've never seen or heard of him before though? The crowd was also increasing, with girls from different year levels taking a look. Well, they are the faces and brains of the school. I couldn't help but notice the food though, it's Meat Monday and there's still more meat. Looks like everybody's too busy fawning over the student council that they didn't even bother buying their lunches first.

Before thinking of anything else, I rush over to the counter, ready to buy more before lunch time's over. Ino and Sakura were going to be busy calling Sasuke so I had no problem of buying. I ordered the greasiest and fine meat there is. I couldn't wait to taste the baby, with its smell going all over my skin.

I turned; ready to find a table to chow it all down my throat. _"Hey, watch where you're going."_ That was the last thing I heard. Before I could move my hands, my tray was already empty as my hands kept shaking. The meat was gone, out of my tray and _on his shirt. _His school uniform covered with the greasiest meat around. It looked so dirty and disgusting. My mouth was also trembling. I couldn't hear myself think when I looked up to see the person's face.

_It was him._

_Neji._

_The Student Council President. _

_**Xx**_

_**Reviews Please? :D **_


	2. Introductions

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I pleaded, my head down and hands still shaking so badly. I couldn't say anything else. I know what happens to students who stand up and rebel against the Student Council. They get toyed around and they set them as their target, then they beat them up. All of the students who go against them have either dropped out or hospitalized. I don't want the same thing to happen to me. "I'm sorry!" I say out loud once more. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't even breathe.

"Oh shit, now this is going to stain." I could hear him say. I was really afraid of how things will turn out. "Hey, stop that. You're making a scene here." He says next. He was right though; there were a lot of people looking at us. I could even feel and hear the other student council members look at us. "That doesn't look good, Neji." Shikamaru calls out, with Naruto laughing beside him.

I could hear Neji grunt and scratch his head, there was no mistaking it, he was _really, really mad._ "What have you got to say for yourself? And to order such a thing, you're even a girl. Why would you order something as disgusting and repulsive as this?" I couldn't say anything. "Aw geez, this is really a pain, and to think that we still have four more hours of class." He was still there in front of me. Why the hell can't he go away? _"I'm sorry."_ I said again. "You already said that. A simple sorry can't fix everything you know? I hate people who're always like this, always so messy and useless, one of the reasons why I'd rather eat lunch in the special class." That was the last straw.

"_Oh Shut up."_ I've had it. _"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"_ He was going too far. "_So what if you got your stupid shirt dirty? Well I've lost my lunch. That cost me you know."_ What I'm saying is true. _"Just because you're in some special class with people who are smart and good-looking doesn't mean you can trample all over the other students. Accept the truth asshole."_ I could feel my head explode. I turn around and walk really fast. I couldn't bear to look at his face again. _God damn it all._

xx

_**My Beautiful Target **_

_**Chapter 2; Introductions**_

"Oh My God, what was that I just saw? Our president's been told off." Naruto teased with all the other student council members laughing. Neji could only grunt and look away. His shirt was still a mess but it didn't look that bad, it was barely there. "You know, that's the first one. A girl I mean, to actually do that to one of the student Council." Itachi says, looking at their dear president. "I wonder what her name is. I think I've seen her in the basketball club before." Naruto spurts out. It didn't take a minute for Neji to think about it. _"Looks like we're going to the basketball club later."_ Shikamaru sighs.

I couldn't believe I just said that. I actually said something like that in front of the whole school, and to the student council president. I managed to go to the comfort room to wash up. I've been trembling ever since that incident. Sakura and Ino weren't around, so it's good. I really don't want them to question and interrogate me after what I've done. "God damn it. I hate him, that stupid guy. Why the hell does this have to happen?" I spurt out, the water running from the faucet was so cold, and I could feel it in my skin. I washed up quickly.

"Uhm, are you okay?" A sudden voice interferes. It wasn't very familiar. A girl then walks towards me, handing me a hanky. "Here, take this." She says. She was really cute. She had long lavender hair, pale skin and rather white eye—oh no. "You, uhm, your eyes! Are you…related to that jerk of a president?" I ask. They have the same eyes, even the same skin color. Are they siblings perhaps? She showed me a soft smile as she hands over the hanky. "I'm Hinata. I'm Neji's cousin." She says. Oh, cousin. That makes sense. "Did he do something again?" She asks slowly. Maybe that guy really is a jerk, from the way Hinata says it, it sounds as if he's always done something bad to other people—shame on him.

"Yeah, and I kind of, told him off. I'm not going to die, am I?" I ask. I really don't want to die yet. Hinata giggled, oh how cute she is. "No, but they'll target you for sure. Neji's pretty short-tempered, and he hates people who aren't from the special class." She explains. _"I really am going to die."_

It's been two hours since the whole meat thing. Meeting Hinata made me feel better too. I even learned a lot from her:

"_They'll target you, and once you've become their target, there's no turning back anymore. You have to face them. Then there are times when they'll humiliate you, make fun of you and make your day really bad until they completely destroy you. That's how the Student Council shows their superiority." _

Okay, I need a plan. I need to hide my identity. I can't possibly change my name and appearance, I have no money on plastic surgery and my sisters will definitely not allow me to transfer schools.

_"Tenten?"_

"What, Sakura?"

"Why is your head covered with that blanket?"

"I am in the middle of hiding."

"Are you still scared? You even let your hair down; now that isn't like you at all."

"I need to."

"Why don't you just kick his butt?"

_Now, that is a great idea. _

_Xx_

_Club time._

I'm certain those guys will get me at club time. I had no choice but to let my hair down. If they don't recognize me, then it's all good. But if they do, I'm going to have to kick the Neji guy's butt hard. I've been kicking boys' butts since a long time ago, I can do this.

I enter the gym pretty late. Everyone's already there doing stretches and warm-ups. "Tenten! You finally came!" Temari shouted, she had always been my only friend in basketball club. It's not that I'm not friendly, I just don't get close to a lot of people, I prefer to get close to people whom I'm comfortable with. "You look different today." She says. It's not every day that I let my hair down; I don't like it hanging over my shoulders and stuff. It can get pretty hot and I swear a lot so I prefer to tie them in buns. "You look, kind of, cute." She says. That's one of the reasons why I like letting my hair down. I am a sucker for such compliments.

"Let's do this!" I shout, holding the ball as firm as I could. Everyone was running and blocking, ready for practice. I love it how we always do this. I love getting sweaty and excited at the same time, it makes me feel that I can do everything. A lot of girls came to block me but I hurriedly went away, avoiding them at all costs. Temari then came up to me, ready to snag the ball. I could feel the pressure and tension, even if it is just practice. I jump really high and reach the basket, putting the ball in swiftly.

"Captain, that was awesome! Teach me how to do that!" Minori says, hugging unto me. She's such a cute junior of mine. Everyone did the same, going after me one by one and praising me. I wasn't the captain for nothing.

Everything was going fine and great, until the door slammed that is.

"The Student Council?" Everybody gasps. That was the time I need to hide myself. Everyone had their eyes focused on them that they didn't notice me going by the dressing room.

Xx

"Are you sure she's here?" Sasuke asks, looking around to find the girl. Even Itachi, Shino and the others were looking around. The only thing we could see were a bunch of girls from the basketball club staring at us and neither one of them were the bun girl.

I still hate that bitch. She's going to pay for doing this to me and my shirt, and for saying such crap in my face. I really hate people like that.

"Neji?"

"What now?"

"She's not here."

"_Split up and look for her then."_

Xx

I ran fast as I entered the dressing room. There was nobody there and it was really quiet, not to mention that it was also the girls' dressing room, making it the perfect place to hide from naughty and evil student council members. They'll never find me here. As I stayed there, I quickly change into my uniform, trashing my basketball uniform in my locker. I smelled really awful, considering I was sweating so much and didn't have any perfume or cologne with me.

I still kept thinking about the student council though, whether they're still out there or not. It took a while for me to change, being the slowpoke I am. I only had my skirt on, being the easiest thing to put on. It took minutes, no, hours. I had to take a peek outside to see if they were still there. Sadly, they were. They were split though; the only ones I could see outside were Naruto and Shino.

I knew this would happen so I sat there by the bench in the dressing room. I don't want to be part of this anymore. This is all going to be such a pain. "Damn that president. It's his fault I have to go through all of this. Fuck him and his fucked-up attitude. That guy really pisses me off." I ended up saying a little loud. My head was twitching enough as it is.

"_Thank you, you piss me off as well." _

_That voice, Oh fuck no. _

He was there standing right behind me, I couldn't help but walk back. Unfortunately I already hit a dead end. He was just standing there, arms crossed and eyes fixated on me. I couldn't believe the jerk could really go in here, the girls' dressing room. He slowly walked towards me and before I could actually do anything, he grabbed me by the hand. His grip was tight, too. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Disgusting, even facing me while just wearing a bra. Do you even think woman?"

Uh-oh, _I forgot_ to put my shirt on.

I couldn't say anything, it was a good thing I had my hair down to cover my chest. The bra I was wearing wasn't even cute so it'll be really embarrassing for a guy to see me wear it, even if it is Neji.

I had enough power to kick him and so I did. Kicked him hard on the knee, to which he finally let go of me as I made a run for it. "Remember this President; you aren't going to get your hands on me." I say and turned around, making a run for it.

Xx

"Neji!" Naruto slams the door and runs for me, looking somewhat confused.

"What happened? I saw some shirtless woman run out from here. Did you attempt to rape her?"

"Of course not, idiot. It was her, that girl from lunch time. She kicked me."

"Ha, sounds _interesting."_

Sasuke said, slowly making his way over to me and Naruto.

"Let's make this a game then. I even found out what her name is."

"what?"

"_Hime, Tenten."_

_**Xx**_

_**Sorry if you get confused when I switch the point of view. It can be either Neji or Tenten. ;D depending on the situation/statement. So sorry! Btw, Review Please! :D **_


	3. That Bastard

Crap, I really didn't know he'd find me so fast. And to think that he saw me shirtless, I really hate that guy. He's such a know-it-all and perfectionist. He thinks he's such a perfect, good-looking idol—

"Tenten!"

"Ah, Yes, Yuki-oneechan?"

"You've been looking mad since you got home. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. There's just _this guy_—"

Before saying anything though, there they come, Mika and Tsubasa-oneechan.

"Guy? Don't tell me you're having problems with a guy?"  
"Tenten! Do you have a boyfriend?"

Those two, always getting a quick head on the gossip and everything, makes me want to hurl at them. Boyfriend? Me? I don't have such a thing, and I don't want such a thing. Guys are okay, but dating them, making out and having sex are really out of the question. You could say I'm just not the kind of girl that can't live on without a guy. I raise my hands in front of the two, shaking my head.

"I don't have such a thing. There's just this guy who keeps on bullying me, making my life miserable."

It's the truth though. He is bullying me. Yuki-oneechan frowned, with the other two looking sad; guess they're that disappointed about me still not having a boyfriend. Okay, so what if Tsubasa-oneechan already had her first boyfriend when she was just an elementary student? And with Yuki-oneechan's brains and beauty, there are tons of guys who would die just to date her. The most number of boyfriends in this family is Mika-oneechan, always going for more. I think she already had 20 of them. With me, the only girl in this family, who is still a virgin and has never ever, had a boyfriend.

"You can tell Yuki-oneechan about it. What did he do?"

And there goes my explanation of how a jerk that President of our school is. I told her all about him, from lunch time up until the club thing and then the dressing room. Yuki-oneechan was still frowning though, it makes me so glad to know that there's one member of this family who's not immature and messy all the time. "Tenten, you should be more careful then." She says after I'm done explaining the whole thing. She doesn't even suggest that I switch schools. Figures, knowing Yuki-oneechan, she must want me to fight and not hide. She stands up before giving me a bright smile and pats my head. That's how caring and mature she is, alright.

_So, now what am I supposed to do? _

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 3; That bastard**_

After talking it out with Yuki-oneechan, I really need to straighten up and be ready. I decided to go pack my things. I really wanted to show the guy whose boss. Maybe I should bring a gun? Nah, our school prohibits it. I'll bring some scissors and a basketball then. That can be used as weapons, right? Oh what the hell am I thinking here? It took a while for me to pack everything I need, with my phone ringing here and there. I picked it up, with someone calling, an unfamiliar number too.

"Hello?" A man's voice.

"Who's this?"

"Tell me, Hime Tenten, how do you plan on running away and hiding forever?"

Oh Shit, it's the scumbag of a president, Neji! I knew it, even going as far as to research my name and cellphone number.

"I don't think we've met before. Who's this?" Well, the least I could do was try and act cutesy over the phone, right? And seriously, we really haven't met before all that meat dumping and shirt staining thing.

"I believe you know who this is."

"No, I don't. I have other things to do so could you hurry it up?"

"Why you little rascal, always playing around and acting like you don't know who this is?"

_I hung up._

I really do have better things to do than just talk to the guy, especially if he's just going to mock me and everything. Okay, with all of this, I know I'm ready.

The Next Day;

"Tenten?"

Sakura calls out; she seems to have noticed me hiding beside the lockers.

"What?"

"Can you at least tell me why your bag is filled with things like scissors, rulers, staplers and other pointy objects?"

So, yeah, I had to drop the ball thing, considering that it's kind of troublesome to carry it with me. Yuki-oneechan has this stash of things since she was in high school. It's filled with things like pointed pencils and pens, a long stapler, big scissors that can cut things easily and lots of other sharp things. From what I've heard from Mika-oneechan, Yuki-oneechan uses these things for defense, or at least, to fend off any perverts and guys making moves on her.

"I need protection."

I whisper as I carefully walk back into the classroom. Sakura seemed to have followed me from behind, still looking confused. What bugged me is that I suddenly remembered, I remembered Sakura being the most outrageous and strongest girl here at our school. She's beaten up at least ten guys before, all of whom are from the boxing club. She's pretty, yes, but she doesn't like guys all that much. She's liked Sasuke and only Sasuke since middle school. I quickly stepped up to her, held her hands up high and begged for mercy.

"Sakura, please help me. I'm going to die young like this. You're strong, right?"

It made Sakura realize the whole situation too.

"Let me guess, it's all about that Student Council members whom you insulted yesterday at lunch?"

"Yes."

"I can't help you then; I have been in trouble already for punching Naruto in the face before. And to tell you the truth, it wasn't all that pretty. I got sent to detention for three whole weeks and now getting closer to Sasuke has been really hard now." She explains. I couldn't blame her, hurting a student council member or anyone from the special class will get you into really big trouble. Not to mention that your name and reputation might get ruined, everyone from the special class will hate you forever. Sucks to be in my school, right?

"I can help you get to them though. You should be a man and fight the president!" She says, giving me enough confidence in myself. "Thanks, Sakura."

Looks like I won't be able to get there though, as the Student Council have already entered our classroom. They must be searching for me.

"The student council is here!"

"What do they want?"

"They really are good-looking!"

The whispering spreads across the room. I can't believe this. I could hear Sasuke announce something but I was way too busy cowering in fear. Neji was also there, looking for me at the crowd. I was crouched down on the floor like a cat, making sure they couldn't spot me so easily. Just when things could go worse, I could hear my name from all the whispering.

"Tenten? What did she do now?"

"What do they want from her?"

"Obviously going to beat her up, just like the last kid who made his way, insulting the president."

"No way, that's so bad."

My legs were shaking, as did my hands. I could feel those whispering get into my head. Ever since I was young, I never got myself into this kind of mess. Sure, I am a troublemaker but getting beaten up by some good-looking perfectionist is really, uh, shameful? Just when I think things could go any worse, I could feel someone tug my sleeve. I didn't want to look and see Neji's face. I'd be really in trouble. To my surprise though, I see someone similar to Neji. It was Hinata, crouching and smiling at me. "Tenten, I think you'll need this." She says, handing _a ball_ over to me. She smiles one more time before going back to her own classroom. A basketball ball, huh? I think I know what she meant with that.

Without knowing it as well, I could hear his voice. I could feel Sakura avert her gaze towards me, looking so worried. My heart was finally beating normally too, making me stand up with ease now. I guess my buns gave me away, with I could hear Neji say my name. Everything became a blur to me now. I was feeling so pumped up that I couldn't hear Neji call me again and again. I could hear the stomping too, Shino and Sasuke headed right towards me. So what else am I supposed to do? Of course I aimed at Neji, distancing myself and threw the ball right at his face before making a run for it. Sasuke and Shino had their eyes on the ball so they couldn't really catch me. I could hear everyone scream and gasp, with the ball landing right into the president's _face. _

"Neji! Are you alright?" Naruto called out, making his way towards Neji who hit the floor.

"The girl ran pretty fast too, we didn't even saw her go through the door." Shino said, walking towards the fallen president. "Did it hurt?" Neji held his head, cussing over and over. "Of course it hurt!" Everybody was whispering and murmuring about the whole scenario.

The whole thing surprised me as well though, as I kept running in the halls, avoiding anyone. I wished I could've stayed longer to see the idiot Neji's face when his pretty face hit the ball. That would have been hilarious no doubt. I made it all the way to the outside, the garden. It smelled of lilacs and daisies there, it made me want to take a nap or something. I sat still, thinking about the whole thing that just happened. Looks like I'm really in for it.

Meanwhile, Neji's been searching every room as he held his nose. Shikamaru was following from behind. "Neji? What's wrong with you nose?" To his surprise too, when the president let go it revealed a pretty bad nosebleed. Shikamaru went laughing hysterically. "What the hell? You look awful that it's so funny."

They searched and searched just to find Tenten, but with no luck. As the two of them stopped by an open window, Neji could smell the flowers from the garden, making his nose itch and hurt more. Neji looked out, holding his nose from the smell, seeing a girl by the three, who looked like she was taking a nap. As the president and all, Neji took no second thinking and went straight for her. He stopped as he saw her, there leaning against the tree under its shade. She was really sleeping. He could feel his eyes widen as he sees it was her,_ Hime Tenten._ The same girl who dumped her lunch on him and stained his shirt, the same girl whom he saw shirtless and told him off; and he same girl who actually dared to throw a ball in his face. He couldn't believe it; _did she always look this vulnerable?_ He thought. A lot came into his mind, made him confused and all of a sudden, made him felt awkward.

"Oy Neji! What's taking you so long?" He heard Shikamaru shout at him. He didn't even know what to do now. Should he take her with him? Should he take her to the Principal's office? Should he wake her up? _Or should he kiss her?_ Okay, that last thought made him regret thinking about such a thing. He was Neji, cool and detached; he wouldn't do such a thing now, would he?

_And time did pass by,_

I opened my eyes carefully and stood straight. The last thing I knew I was in the school's garden. The smell of the flowers made me calm and drowsy so of course I fell asleep. So, now I'm at some place I haven't seen or been to before. It wasn't the infirmary nor did it look like a classroom. The furniture were so, extravagant. The style was so elegant and I could still smell flowers around. Am I really still at school? I looked around, hoping to find someone to talk to, but with no luck.

"What are you doing?" I turn to see a blond kid by the door with a plastic bag in his hands; he had his brow up while looking at me. "Well, where am I?" I ask, fidgeting. The blond kid was_ Naruto_ of course, who smiled as he handed a soda to me. "You're in the student council meeting room." He said as he sat down, drinking a can of soda.

"And why am I here?" I just had to ask, this was their meeting room. I couldn't believe it though; it didn't look like a meeting room to me, more like a dorm room. Naruto ended his long sip and looked at me, "Because Neji brought you here. I don't know the reason though; Neji's the type who doesn't bring anyone here." He answered again.

So, that bastard brought me here. Wait, _brought_? "What do you mean by brought?" I quickly turn around again. "Brought, as in, _carried_ you all the way here, duh." He said. The hell, he carried me? Couldn't he just let some teacher do that or at least, wake up?

I sat, unable to think things through. The feeling of being afraid was gone now, even though I'm in there territory. I wasn't angry either, even if the bastard did carry me here. He must have some punishment for me. I _didn't know_ what I was feeling.


	4. Beginnings

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 4; Beginnings**_

So, where was I? Oh yes, I'm held captive in Student Council's meeting room. Can you believe that? I didn't bother escaping, since I know that I'll have to face him now or then. I was slouching in the sofa, unable to get my head to think straight. I'm going to have to end this, right? I do want my life back. Oh wait, what time is it—3:18 PM. "Oh My God, I'm going to be late for basketball club!" I shout, running towards the door. Unfortunately, Naruto was there to block the door. "Hold it." He said, poking me by the forehead. "You can't. Neji specifically ordered that you cannot the leave this room until he's back. Don't worry about club; they'll know you have business with us." He explained. "Gee, it all sounds like I'm going to be rape here." He suddenly laughed. "Funny, no wonder Neji's so caught up in finding you." I raise a brow with my hands on my hips. "Yeah right, he's just going to make me embarrass myself and make me do stuff I don't want to." I said firmly. He seemed to agree though, nodding as he sat down.

Well, after making me sit and wait here, I had to do something to kill time, right? I went on and looked around, the place was huge. There were tables, a big refrigerator, a plasma screen TV, darts, even two beds! I had no choice, I just had to look.

"What are you doing?"

I turned; Neji was magically there with his brow up. He just had to be there when I was sitting on the floor, looking like a cat. "I want to know why you brought me here!" I shout, standing up but keeping my distance from him. He didn't show any smile, he didn't even look angry at all. "You're here because of what you've done. Isn't it obvious?" I couldn't help but notice that I was walking away, inch by inch as he was walking towards me.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I even hit a dead-end. Neji was so close to me, he had his arm right beside my face. "You will compensate, right?" He whispered. The hell is wrong with this guy; all of that anger is coming back to me now. I couldn't think anymore, my foot just acted on its own, kicking him right in the groin. Yea, that really must hurt for a guy. I run as fast as I could before hearing him groan.

Just my luck too, Shikamaru was also there, holding my arm, preventing me from escaping again. I didn't dare to look back, seeing Neji's reaction and all would be so, regretful? He was shaking, carefully standing up and had this scary and mean look. I didn't want to die just yet.

The next thing I knew, I was already surrounded by them. They were all in another room, and let me stay still in the next room.

Xx

"So, what are you going to with her?" Sasuke asked, playing with the pen in his hands. Neji scratched his head, unsure of what to do with the girl. "Come on, Neji. Surely you are _that_ mad at her for even kicking you in _you-know-where_." Naruto laughed before getting hit in the head by Neji. "How about just making her do some chores?" Shikamaru suggested, but was rejected quickly, knowing that kind of task is way too easy. "You don't suggest that we beat her up?" Shino asked. Neji shook his head, thinking that is way too easy as well, and considering their target is a girl. "So, what now?" Itachi asked, unable to give any suggestions at all. "Why don't we just leave her alone? You should make her your servant, Hyuuga. After all, all the bad things she's done were always to you and not to us, right?" Sasuke said. The other members seemed to agree too, but Neji was still quiet, sitting on his chair. Naruto then stood up, headed for the refrigerator and to find a missing Tenten. "Uhm, Guys? She's gone." He whispered. Neji seemed to break the silence, cussing one last time before standing up and headed to look for her.

"Gee, Neji doesn't give up." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"It could be love." Naruto snickered.

"You serious?"

"Who knows?"

Then, Tenten finds herself running towards the gym, the empty gym. She frowned, sad to know that she didn't make it in time.

"I really am an idiot. I should have escaped sooner. I'm the captain for God's sake and I missed practice! Oh damn that president! Damn that Neji. Fuck." She shouted, slouching when finally sitting on the ground, burying her head in her hands.

"Is Basketball really that important to you?" Neji came walking towards the door, looking at her. She didn't move, she didn't say anything about seeing Neji again. "Yes, it's important. My friends and teammates are important. They count on me for doing this. They count on me for winning." Neji slowly walked towards her, his head resting on hers. "Then, how about this for your punishment, you go and play with me one-on-one at basketball. If I win, you get to be _my slave._ If you win, _I'll let you go_." He said. Tenten lifted her head, initiating eye contact. She felt her heart race, she felt the urge to play with him.

"_Deal." _

Xx

Later that afternoon, I quickly changed into my gym clothes, did warm-ups and stretches. I had my hair in a ponytail too, unlike my usual hairstyle. I could feel Neji coming through those doors any minute. He decided this on his own so why not, right? I just have to win.

And so he did enter those doors, looking usual. He didn't change at all, except for the fact that his hair was tied from the back, revealing those eyes of his more. It was so white and deep, I could feel myself fall in them.

He held the ball in his hands, looking straight at me.

"Alright, let's do this." He said.

Without further ado, my feet moved.

I was constantly blocking him, trying to get the ball from his hands. When I did, I headed straight for the basket, eyeing it. My hands were shaking yes, but I still managed to throw it. To my luck though, that bastard caught it before it could go in. He ran past me, trying to shoot it. The next thing I knew was that I was already panting enough as it is. My heart was racing so fast, like there were thousands of people watching us. I clenched my teeth, snatching the ball from the guy. He didn't give up though; he snatched it back and blocked me, running with ease. The guy had long legs, I couldn't even argue about it being fair. I did what I was supposed to do, snag the ball right away, and run to the basket. He was fast enough to catch up to me but then I wasn't going to let him get the ball. I was spinning around, ducking then I did the highest jump I could, and my hands were practically touching the basket. I was so close to putting the ball in. Just as I was about to, I felt my leg twitch, a cramp oh my god. At a time like this, why am I so unlucky? The ball suddenly slipped from my hands as I slowly fell, with something soft catching me. I look up to see Neji, with me in his arms and the ball in his right hand. He walked towards the opposite side, throwing the ball in before smiling at me. _"Looks like I win."_ Oh no, why?

I managed to break free from him, steadily standing on my own. He didn't seem to mind though but his eyes were averted towards my leg. "Are you sure you can walk with that leg?" He asked. "Of course I can." I answer back, not to be so obvious of how irritated I am at losing. "I lost. I'm sorry." I let out; I didn't intend on apologizing, it just came out.

He didn't say anything, or even showed any emotions. I was sure he was going to be happy about winning and making me his slave. Instead, he held out his hand at me.

"Come on, you seriously can't walk with that leg."

It took a while for me to take it, but I did it anyway. He held me in his arms_, carrying me_. I could feel something weird inside me. Like something or someone died. My foot ached so bad, that I couldn't argue with him about carrying me. "You just enjoy seeing me so weak don't you?" I whisper. His hair was so soft, touching my cheeks. He didn't look at me at all, he kept on walking. I was surprised he was this strong, to be able to carry someone as heavy as me. He was good too, to actually be that good to play basketball.

"I'll see you then tomorrow, my slave."

"Oh fuck."

_Let the nightmare begin!_


	5. You're Mine

…So, here I am, in front of the Hyuuga Manor. How did this happen you ask? Well, because of my terrible luck, I had this terrible cramp when we were playing basketball, and now, I am a slave for him for at least, 2 months. Terrible, I know.

Today is a Saturday so basically, I have my weekends off to serve this bastard of a guy. I didn't tell my sisters, of course. Mika and Tsubasa-oneechan would just think of it as some kind of excuse to mee t up with my 'boyfriend' while Yuki-oneechan's going to freak out. So, that's my story.

I slowly rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. I didn't want to see Neji's face so I was hoping someone more, nicer I guess? The door suddenly opened, revealing a cute and confused Hinata, wearing such a cute apron. "Tenten?" She began, fidgeting. "What brings you here?" She asks, looks like her cousin hasn't told her yet.

"I'm here because I lost a bet. I'm here because of the horrible things I've done to your cousin. I'm here because I have such bad luck." I said, not stopping. She giggles though, ah, so cute. "So it is about Neji-kun. Well, come on in." She said, opening the door wider for me to enter. Oh my God, it was so spacious and shiny. I couldn't help but stare at everything. "Sorry, is it all too much?" Hinata asks. I shook my head, grabbing both of her hands tightly. "This is amazing!" She smiles brighter. "We're kind of, wealthy. Dad's not here so it's only me and Neji at home." She explains.

I was about to open my mouth to ask where her cousin is, but she got ahead of me. "Neji's upstairs, asleep." What the hell? Still sleeping? It's already 9 in the morning! Hinata gestures me to go upstairs. "Don't worry he doesn't bite when he's asleep." So I took a step and went upstairs.

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 5; You're Mine**_

There were really big doors with such pretty colors and designs on them. I couldn't help but stare at them for a while. It took me a while to find Neji's room too. I recognized that the pink room filled with stuff toys to be Hinata's. The next room was dark; I couldn't even see anything at all. The curtains were pulled back, hiding the sunlight from the windows. Then I heard a loud groan. I just had to open the lights. There I saw Neji, lying comfortably on his king-sized bed. The guy is so lucky.

I just had to walk towards him and tease him too. "Neji, wake up please." I whispered, and to think that I was using such a cute tone. He didn't budge though. Thinking that doing such a thing would be so tiresome, I grabbed the blankets and pulled them away from him.

Then, there it was, him lying on the bed _naked._

Why did he have to be naked? Well, not that naked. He was wearing boxer shorts I think. I walked up again, "Neji! Wake up already!" This time he did move, but with his eyes still closed. He had his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He was murmuring something but I couldn't be sure of it. It was a state where I couldn't move anymore. He was holding me too tight. So what else could I have done? I shouted right at his ear of course.

It was loud enough for Hinata to hear and came running upstairs. Neji also woke up, letting go of me and quickly sitting up straight.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You couldn't wake up!"

"Neji-kun, Tenten-san, what happened?"

"Someone here is grumpy just because I tried to wake him up."

"It's Saturday, I can sleep in whenever I want to."

"You said I should be here as early as 8!"

"Oh Shut Up."

Damn this guy. He's so stubborn.

"Now, now, don't fight please!"

I was about to go, I was really put in a bad mood by the guy. I couldn't stand seeing him, he was already naked so, ugh, never mind.

"Hey, wait." He said, clinging unto my arm. I seriously wanted to shook him off and go home. But, a deal is a deal and I lost, so I just had to turn around to look at him. He didn't look all too happy, heck; he looked the same as always, cold and stoic. "You're my slave now, right?" He asked. I wanted to kick him in the crotch again. But sadly, I had to nod, so I did. "So, what's my first mission?" I ask. He suddenly looked at Hinata who left the room as she saw Neji's look. What the hell, is he going to do something? Does he want me and him to be alone in his bedroom or something? I can't let that happen. "I'm not doing it. I'm not doing such a disgusting thing!" I say firmly, to which he lifted his brow. "What are you talking about?" He asked, with Hinata coming back, holding a piece of clothing. She handed it over to Neji, who threw it at me. It was a maid outfit. Black and White, with a cute little apron, but wait—it was too short. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. He just doesn't get it, does he?

"I'm not wearing this. It's too short,_ dumbass." _

Of course, with Neji, that was the first time some girl called him that. So, he was really angry. I could already feel Hinata pushing me carefully out of the room. It was a sign, too. A sign that Neji Hyuuga will totally make me pay. When we were out, Hinata apologized. She was so kind; I wonder what happened to Neji. "I'm sorry, Tenten! Neji has some issues. He gets mad quite a lot." She explained. No doubt, it was already _obvious._ I could hear it from the outside too, the noise. There were large thumps and thuds. Neji was already having a fit, throwing everything around. "Neji does this all the time when he's mad." She says. I couldn't help but look worried. This guy needs some therapy. It all lasted for a total of twelve minutes. _Seriously_, that long. Hinata was already downstairs, cooking. I secretly wished that she _didn't _leave me alone. I wouldn't want to face Neji alone again. The door then suddenly opened, with Neji, fully-dressed, dragging me back inside. His grip seriously hurt too. I wanted to moan in pain, but it couldn't be of help, could it?

He threw me on the bed, which was surprisingly really comfy and fluffy. "What the hell is with you?" He began. I recognized that tone of his; it's what he uses when he's angry, irritated or annoyed. "Everything you do just pisses me off." He continued, pinching his forehead. The guy must be under an awful lot of stress. "You don't have to deal with me you know. I already said sorry to you in the cafeteria, right? But no, you just had to be so angry to say such mean things, so of course, I had to say something." I explained. He didn't look all too happy hearing my explanation though. He didn't say anything for a while, making the whole thing look awkward. I wanted to stand up, but my feet won't. I wanted to shout and yell at him, but my mouth was shut. I couldn't get the right words to come out at all.

It was then that Neji leaned in, closer and closer. I didn't even realize before and now he's a few centimeters away from my face. It was suddenly hot too, as he moved in more. I tried to move, to struggle, to move my hands to strangle him. But before I could actually do it, he was already holding me. The guy's grip was too rough and tight that I couldn't move at all. Before I knew it, my mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything anymore. I could feel my _lips_ pressed unto something soft and wet. It was warm. I could feel my cheeks redden. Just as everything went back to me, I saw everything. Neji's face unto mine, his lips pressed against mine, his hands on my waist. My eyes slowly closed, I didn't know what to do; it all did felt like a dream. An _impossible_ dream, the President of our school who's known to be charming, handsome, brainy is here kissing me? _Wow._

It all went too fast. The next thing I know I could feel something move inside my mouth. Oh my God, his tongue. My mind was filled with such impure thoughts, making me push him away. I couldn't look at him again, No. I closed my eyes, wishing that all of it were a dream. I could then hear a voice, _Neji's voice._ Something inside me died. I was feeling all nervous now. His words, his lips, it made me feel weird.

"_You're mine." _

He said.

Please let me wake up from this horrid dream.

_**Xx**_

_**Hi, I want to say something to all of you.**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews. I love you all so much. ;;_;;**_

_**I want to go hide in a rock and weep just to show you how happy I am. Lololol 8D**_

_**Thanks so much! **_

_**~dededeeei**_


	6. A different kind of girl

_**My Beautiful Target **_

_**Chapter 6; a different kind of girl **_

What now, you ask? I was there; sitting on his bed, still had my eyes closed. His words made me shiver. Who knew he could say something like that? I could hear him stand up and walk towards me. Please don't let him kiss me again, please.

Then I felt something sit beside me. It was him of course, holding unto me again. I could feel his breathe against my ear. His mouth was so close again. "Tenten" He said smoothly, it tickled my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to see him, not mad or angry anymore. It was just him and his usual, stoic appearance.

I couldn't help myself. That was when all the blood rose up to my head. I pushed him away again, this time was hard though. "What the hell was that all about, Hyuuga? You fucking _ass."_ I yelled, standing up and headed right towards the door.

I went running downstairs, looking for Hinata. Just as I saw her in the kitchen, I was about to open my mouth, ready to tell on the bastard. Something grabbed me though; something grabbed my mouth before I could say anything. It pulled me away from the kitchen and to the living room. I could feel that broad chest and warmth, it was Neji again. "You better not say anything about this to Hinata." He said, making me sit down. _"And why not?_ She at least deserves to know everything about her perverted cousin." I said.

He looked at me strangely. He was going to lean in again, another kiss. Or perhaps, even more than that. I shoved the nearest pillow I could I fine into that stupid face of his. "What the hell is wrong with you? I've been with plenty other girls and they just give in; giving me everything I _need_ to relieve stress. Why are you struggling?" He asked angrily. I could feel bloodlust in those white eyes, but it was more of lust. Now I get it, the Student Council President relieves stress by having you-know-what. I'd understand, considering he is a guy. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's not I'm doing a crime. Hinata and Uncle don't know so it's okay. Everybody in the Student Council is doing the same too." _The heck, every one of them?_ And here I though, that Itachi and Shino would be different. "You have to keep your mouth shut about it, about everything I said, about everything I did." He said demandingly. I just had to nod. _Stupid, stupid, Stupiiiiiiiiiiiiid._

So, back to business, he made me do a lot of chores. Hinata insisted she do it, but Neji was way too superior and in control so, yeah, I'm now a maid. I wore the dress too, even if it was too short. I didn't bow, crouched or something like those that would _'reveal'_ some things.

I was still pretty shocked too, knowing that the almighty Neji Hyuuga was lecherous and perverted. I could have known, but with the rumors going around school about him being a neat-freak and pure guy made it impossible to think that he was _the opposite _of those. I guess he doesn't want anyone to know about what he's been doing, since it could put the Student Council's image in the garbage. They'd be ruined, mocked, disrespected and even a disgrace to our school. What I'm saying is, they'll be in really big trouble if someone finds out about their sexual desires and doings.

I turn my attention to Neji, who was sitting on the couch, drinking tea while he had a book in his hands. "Hey, Hyuuga, what did you do to the other girls that you made a move on? They could tell anybody you know." I ask. Hey, I was curious after all. He stopped and looked at me for a minute. "Nobody will believe them, they have no proof, and besides, they won't tell, they're _sluts_ after all." Oh, that was it. But wait—sluts? Then that just means that I'm a slut as well! What the hell?

I could feel him touch me by the shoulder, pulling me in closer to him. My feet were almost glued to the floor but he sure was strong, pulling me with ease. "You really had to ask that, didn't you? It makes me want to eat you." He whispered. Before I knew it, my fist was all clenched and tight. I punched him right in the face, escaping from those perverted hands.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm here because we had a deal, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do everything you ask me to!"

"Why are you resisting so much?"

"_It's because I'm not like those girls you made a move on. I'm not a slut you bastard. Keep your hands off me and don't you dare go near me, not even an inch, okay?"_ I demanded. I had to.

I moved to another room, I wasn't in the mood to look at him at all. I stumbled upon the kitchen, where Hinata was. She cooked up some nice pastries. She made me eat a scrumptious chocolate cake. I had my face stuffed with the chocolate goodness. I was so thankful Neji had such a kind and extremely talented cousin, maybe that's where all the kindness went. Maybe there wasn't enough for Neji to obtain or inherit. How funny.

I could hear Neji's voice again, it wasn't too far too. He was by the door, looking at me. It wasn't anger in his eyes. I didn't know what it was. Hinata offered him some cake as well, making him sit right across me. He didn't say anything to me, nothing at all. Geez, from our agreement, I can go home at 3:00 PM, and it's still 2:17 PM. The, he began, "That was something you said, Hime." I guess he was referring to my speech earlier? I ignored him, eating the cake. "So now you're going to ignore me? Don't you think that's a little rude?" I could feel Hinata look at us, worried. Neji really is the type of bastard that gets into fights and arguments. I couldn't stand the guy. I wished for the clock to go by quickly.

"What's it to you?" I ask.

"Because it's no fun when you're so quiet."

I couldn't say anything.

He continued to stare at me. If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn I saw a small smile form from that face of his. Smile? I don't believe I've seen him do that before. Yes, he was that cold and mean. He didn't stop talking to me too; he kept going and going, insulting me and mocking me every minute. I could have sworn I've heard the _word 'virgin'_ and words like _'never-had-a-boyfriend-and-kiss_' come out from his mouth, but I was too focused on the lovely cake that I didn't bother. I was out of energy too.

Then it all came to me—the time.

3:02 PM, and with that, I stood. I turn towards the pitiful playboy and gave him a smile. It was time for me to get the fuck out of here. He didn't bother saying something, nor did he move at all. The next thing I knew, I was running outside happily still wearing the damned maid dress. Okay, a little bit awkward.

Xx

_**Neji's;**_

"You didn't even tell her goodbye." My cousin said, frowning while cleaning the last bit of mess that girl made. I didn't answer. How could I? And how could that brat smile like that at me? The next thing I knew I was covering my face. I didn't know why, but I was all red. A lot of things came running down my head. I could have sworn they were adjectives. When she smiled and took off like that, that one word came into my mind; that one word that out of all the adjectives, it had to be that word; that one word that I couldn't stand saying…

…'_cute.'_

_Xx_

_**Back to Tenten's;**_

So, I decided not to go to his house tomorrow. I have my own life too you know. Plus, my sisters will suspect something if I leave the house again. I put on a new pair of clothes, threw the mad thing in somewhere on the floor and went to bed. I was tired. A lot of things happened, and a lot of things were suddenly on my mind as I lied down. Neji's face kept appearing and re-appearing. My head was already spinning.

Then it all came to me, how the bastard actually stole my first kiss. Oh Shit, I almost panicked there. I've never kissed a guy before in my entire life and now this bastard comes along and… and…

I placed my hand on my lips unknowingly. They were soft, too soft. Was this really how couples feel? I never knew how good it was. No, don't. It's not good. I should have my first kiss with someone I love. Oh Man, I'm going crazy here. I couldn't tell my sisters about it, no, at least not now. They'll freak out and think I'm like them. I don't want that. I want to be at least different from sisters.

_And so, it was Monday;_

Everything started out okay; I went to school on time and met up with Ino and Sakura. Surprisingly, Hinata's in Ino's class, so we all kind of, hung out as well. I haven't told them the kiss yet, well, who knows? They won't believe me anyway. I think Neji would want it to be kept a secret too anyway. So, it all went down to lunch time. Guess what? Meat Monday! Yeah, the same day last week where I _'met'_ Hyuuga Neji, so nostalgic.

I couldn't dare to order a lot now, it's like I've been traumatized or something. Sakura was surprised too, seeing me eat little by little. Ino was glad, seeing as how good at eating and table manners I am now. If only they knew that feeling. The feeling of accidentally dumping your meat on someone you're not supposed to. Now there goes the door, opening along with shimmering bright light. Then after that come the Student Council, walking in a cool style. Oh fuck this, if only everybody knew the_ truth_ about one of them. I couldn't possibly look at them, especially their President. Everybody was already hauling all over them, screaming, giggling and flaunting.

What surprised me was Sakura and Ino's scream. Their screams meant Sasuke is near or something. So I had to turn around and see Sasuke with the other student council behind him. It was weird, he was snickering. He didn't pay any attention on Sakura and Ino, it was at me. I ignored him of course, I didn't want any trouble. I almost screamed when someone grabbed the edge of my ear, pinching it.

"_Owwwwwwwwwww."_

"You, why didn't you come yesterday? I said weekends, didn't I?" Neji's voice, oh my, he is mad.

He kept on tugging my ear.

"It's because I had other things to do, bastard. Let go."

Everyone was basically looking at us. Sakura and Ino had a really confused look. Hinata knew everything so of course she stayed the same. I could hear all the murmuring and whispering. The girls were jealous, wanting to be in my position right now. A lot of guys suddenly came checking me out, thinking if I was some hottie? The fuck.

"Tenteeen, let me kiss you now." Neji teased, putting his head on top of mine all of a sudden. The guy was obviously making a fool out of me and in front of everybody else too. I wasn't about to lose it, but just when I was about to, I felt a hand creep down my skirt and on my thigh. It was cold, but I could easily recognize it as Neji's. Oh hell no.

I did what I usually do, and is known for doing so. I splattered my lunch on him_ again_. This time, on that precious pretty face of his, everybody was sure to see it too. I could hear a loud spur of laughter and cries. There were gasps and screams. Naruto was laughing and was practically rolling on the floor. Sasuke was about to turn away, along with Itachi. I didn't run away this time either. I could hear Sakura and Ino say 'Oh My God' silently. Those two are always in prefect sync.

"Here's a kiss, Hyuuga. Hope you enjoy it, like you enjoyed it last time on your shirt." I say, smiling. I could see his eyes flare in anger. He was about to grab my collar but I walked away.

"You're being a little too careless, you know? You could have at least played along."

"Well I didn't, and I won't. Ever. You hear? I told you didn't I? You already know, right? I maybe a virgin and all, but I'm different from those girls who actually let you make such moves on them. Bastard." I walked, away from this place, away from him and everybody else.

"Wow." Shikamaru said in shock.

"What's wow about that?" Neji questioned, slowly wiping the dirt all over his face.

"_That was one heck of a girl." And indeed, she really is. _

Xx

_**Hiiiiiiiiiii! Did I already thank you people for such reviews? Well, Thank you thank you thank you!**_

_**I wuv you all. ;_; 3**_


	7. That Pervert

Everything all came to me, what I said and what I've done back at the cafeteria. It felt kind of good too, I never knew fighting for yourself felt_ thiiiiiiiiis _good.

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 7; The Pervert**_

And so, back to the story, I just made it out of the cafeteria so now I'm at the classroom. I didn't know what to do next so I just sat there; it was a good thing that my seat was next to the window. There I can see the clouds, drifting away and making shapes. It helps me relax and calm down just seeing it. My relaxation ended shortly though. _"Tenten!"_ Sakura cried out, waving and running towards me. She looked confused, no doubt. Well, after the whole thing I did of course she'd be confused.

"I want to know, what's going on with you and Neji?" She began.

I sigh, too troublesome to explain, really. "Remember last Monday? When I accidentally dumped my food on him? Well, the thing is, he's made me a maid girl as punishment." I explain quickly.

She looked dumbfounded after I did too. The next thing I knew that Ino was by the door as well, peeking in. These two really are the queens of gossip. Then she came walking in, slamming against my desk. "Did you know? You're a star now! Everybody's been talking about you after what you just did to Neji." She said. It was too fast, I couldn't swallow everything in. I did what I was supposed to do, tell them that I didn't care, that I'll fight fair and square this time. Heck, I don't want to be a maid for that long, especially since Hyuuga's got some perverted things up his sleeve.

When class ended, I grabbed my bag and quickly walk out of the room. What bugged me was that everybody was staring at me; I could hear girls whisper and look at me, giggling as well. It was awkward and embarrassing but I had to endure it. I had to endure it all the way to the Special Class. It was my first time going there so I just had to take a peek at first. My first impression on the students there? Well, kind of like, oh My God, they're all guys! Hot ones too. I even rubbed my eyes hard just to see if I am seeing things right. What caught my attention was this silver-haired guy, he was laughing and smiling way too much. I kind of like it though, seeing as how the others don't smile that often. He looked nice too.

"Can I help you?"

I was that surprised. The guy asked, with a brow up. He had this bowl-cut hairstyle and really round eyes, thick eyebrows too. "Uhm, Is Hyuuga Neji here?" I play it casually; I had to look nice and charming, don't I? The guy smiled as he turned around and called his buddy, Neji. He didn't look anyway; he was too caught up in thinking of something. The second time the guy with the thick eyebrows called him, he mentioned about a girl, and that's when Neji did turn around. We were practically looking at each other eye-to-eye.

He stood up, gathered his things and got his bag, walking straight towards me with the eyebrow guy. For a moment there, I could feel my spines shiver, like I was so nervous. I inhaled, getting the right words to come out. Then he was already in front of me. He leaned in, and for a second there I though he was going to kiss me again.

"What, you came to dump more food on me?" He whispered. I had to say I was sorry, I was already laughing from that comment. I could hear the Hyuuga grunt from seeing me laugh so much. Honestly, my stomach was about to explode. "Do you really find _that funny_?" He then began. "I never knew you could say something like that. Do you really want me to dump more into you?" He was all red all of a sudden. Embarrassed, I guess? Just as I was about to laugh some more about that red look he has, everybody was staring at us. I'd expect the other students to stare at me but the students from this class? _Impossible._ The boy with the silver hair was looking at me as well. Truth be told, I find him really _cute _somehow. It made me look at him too. Just as our eyes made contact with each other, he smiled, revealing those sharp fangs. Heck, it still made him cute.

"Where are you looking, Tenten?" I heard Neji say. It kind of surprised me too.

"Since when are you allowed to call me by my first name, Hyuuga?"

I say bluntly. One thing was bugging me though; it's as if the whole conversation went on and on, like we were friends or something. Neji didn't look mad too, I was sure he was going to be really mad when I dumped the food on his _face_. Anybody would get really mad if someone did that to them, not to mention that Hyuuga Neji's one short-tempered guy.

"Oh right, I came here to tell you this." And there I go, explaining the whole thing about how I never want to be his maid anymore. He wasn't mad when I was telling him about it. Nothing at all. It was beginning to annoy me too. "Hey, what's your deal? You don't look mad at all!" I say. It was at that time Naruto pulled me to the outside. He dragged me along the corridors and we ended up far away from the special class' classroom."What—" I began, he trailed me off, covering my mouth. "Don't. I dragged you here because it's best if you don't talk to Neji for a while." He said. I didn't get it at all.

"You see, Neji's been under a lot of stress lately and now, has ever told you about how he gets rid of stress?" He asked, sounding embarrassed. I nod quickly. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's been a month already and he hasn't _done_ it."

"Ah."

"Usually he does it weekly but now he really hasn't done it to any girl. I'd expect him to grab the nearest girl and do it but he hasn't. He even refused a senior who was willing to do it with him."

"You're telling me this, why?"

"_I don't know." _

Looks like I was right, the Hyuuga is one big pervert. Hey, they have hormones so I couldn't really argue with that. Besides, almost half of the guys in this school aren't virgins anymore. It's understandable, isn't it?

Approximately _three days_ have passed since the whole thing happened. I've been feeling so good lately too. I haven't seen or heard from Hyuuga or the Student Council too, I've been so relieved and calm. It's as if he already gave up on bullying and punishing me. I stretch my arms as high as I can. I haven't felt this good in the morning before. Sakura was slowly headed towards me, greeting me a gentle 'good morning'. Hinata even came by our room to hang out.

As everybody took their seats and the teacher checked the attendance, the speaker went on. From what I've heard, it was about time to announce the results of the National Achievement Test, where the best of the best of students from different schools would take the test and the ones who would have the highest scores will be recognized throughout the whole country, gaining them scholarships and stuff like that. Our school is one of the best, scoring really high. That test was the main reason for the school to have arranged a special class to be put up.

Then the announcer began talking, saying how important for us students to follow the example of the students from the Special Class and that we should study more for a brighter future and blah, blah. I really hated those kinds of speeches, they make it look like we students who don't belong to the special class look dumb and that we don't study at all. Which is true, but not all of us are dumb.

It went on and on as the teacher and the other students listened. The next thing was the announcement of the students who scored the highest of them all. The Student Council members' names are always announced at this rate.

…

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Aburame Shino_

_Nara Shikamaru_

…

…Wait, that was it? I didn't hear Neji's name. That's odd. For the past years, he's always scored the highest, even higher than Itachi. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I wonder what happened though. It couldn't have been my fault and because I spilled food on the guy, did it?

After the whole announcement, homeroom began. This whole time I couldn't get the feeling of guilt out of me. Mr. Dean was saying something, but I couldn't hear. I couldn't hear anything, even the laughter and whispering of the other students around me. I could feel Sakura look at me but I didn't mind, I didn't even look at her back. I kept thinking of that guy. I kept thinking of what Naruto told me three days ago.

Then, it all occurred to me; it really might be my fault. I stood up, telling Mr. Dean of how my stomach ached so badly that I wanted to go to the infirmary. He allowed me, to which I ran outside. I didn't really know what I was doing. I didn't even know if I should go straight to the Special Class' classroom or the Student Council's meeting room. Which one? Which one? Which one? _Oh Damn it._

Xx

I was about to lose it, literally. My head hurt a lot for the past days and I had to call in sick at the day of the test. First time I actually failed the National Achievement Test and I didn't even know why. Maybe it really is because of the stress. I stood from my seat, telling how I needed to go to the infirmary. I could hear the others whisper about I was being too dramatic, being too sad about not getting my name announced. That wasn't it. That wasn't why I need to go to the infirmary, idiots.

I shut the door tight behind me.

"If it isn't you, Neji-kun."

I look; there was Rika-sempai in front of me. She was one of the ones I fooled around with. She's known throughout the whole school for being such a slut, having the biggest cup size and all. She isn't humiliated about her status at all. In fact, she's even proud that she's known as a slut. Because that way, she can get a lot of hot guys to do it with her. My head was hurting more and more. Before I could say anything to her, she had her arms clinging unto me already. I couldn't refuse either; her chest was rubbing all over my chest. It was all too fast; I just had to do it to get rid of this headache.

I held her tight as she grinned so seductively. We headed towards the infirmary. One thing's good about this school is that the infirmary is always empty, the school nurse was always on leave and there weren't any students who'd get injured to go here. Yes, this infirmary is used as a private bedroom. A lot of people _do it_ here. Sempai was on the verge on undressing as I buried my face in that voluptuous body of hers. She moaned as I did it even further.

But then, it felt like it wasn't right. I was holding a woman in my hands, having sex. I would do this from time to time, just to relieve stress. But, it really felt wrong for the first time. My head ached more and more. Those words came into my mind, her words.

_"It's because I'm not like those girls you made a move on. I'm not a slut you bastard."_

"_Well I didn't, and I won't. Ever. You hear? I told you didn't I? You already know, right? I maybe a virgin and all, but I'm different from those girls who actually let you make such moves on them. Bastard."_

…

_Xx_

I was still thinking about where I'd go. The student council's meeting room would be empty no doubt; they do still have classes, after all. Their classroom... I wouldn't dare to. I wouldn't dare to excuse the Hyuuga just for something like a chit-chat. I guess there was nowhere to go but the infirmary itself. That is the reason why I did get myself excuse from class. No helping it then, I guess I could sleep for a while.

As soon as I got there, my heart was beating so fast that I really wanted to take a nap. I open the doors; the nurse wasn't there as always. I didn't even know anybody was in there except for me. I heard a loud scream; it was a girl's voice too. I couldn't really take a peek as that would be very rude after all. The sounds and the moans sounded like they were having sex so I really didn't want to look. A lot of students use the infirmary as a sex place anyway, so it's no surprise that there would be one—

"_Neji-kun." _

_Holy shit. _

Now I know that I really cannot look. I was clenching my fist, I didn't know why. I was about to get on the bed but the moaning and screams went on and on, getting even louder. I could hear Neji's name too, the girl telling him to go faster, slower, and gentle. Ah fuck, my ears were _burning._ They went on for a long time too, as I was just lying there, trying to sleep. But I couldn't, not with those sounds.

"_Tenten."_

That was the thing that made me jump from the bed. I actually hear my name. That was Neji's voice alright, but why my name? As far as I know, I'm the only one to have that kind of name in the whole school.

"Neji-kuuuuuun, slower."

And then as I was saying, it went on and on.

For about a while now, they seemed to have calmed down. I could only hear the panting. It sure was one hell round of sex. I slowly peeked outside; the girl was the first one to come out. She looked like she didn't do anything at all. She was pretty too, had the body of a model and had a really big bust size. I was like, wow. She didn't seem to have waited for Neji, she simply went out already. I could hear Neji heavily panting behind the curtain. For some reason my heart was skipping so fast. I was even holding on to my mouth, I didn't know why though.

"Tenten."

I heard. Neji kept saying my name slowly.

"Tenten."

What did he want?

"Shit, why the hell is she on my mind?"

Neji? Is that really you?

I could feel my heart race more and more, like it was about to explode through my chest. Neji's voice sounded hoarse, deep and tired. I tilted my head more, to see him there, sitting on the bed. He was panting, his clothes were a mess and he had his head buried in his hands. It was the first time I saw Neji like that. He looked so, troubled.

I just had to say something. It's my chance, after all. I came here to find him, didn't I?

"_Neji!" _

I yelled, to which he looked. I was still hiding behind the curtain though. I just couldn't show my face.

"I'm sorry." I began.

Then there was silence. The only thing I could hear was my heart beating.

"Why are you apologizing?" I heard. He actually answered.

"B-because…"

I couldn't say it. Then I heard footsteps, coming closer to me. I could feel someone's arm grab me.

"Neji?"

"Tenten."

He was still panting.

Wait.

He just had sex, didn't he?

_I pushed him off._

"The hell, Neji. After having sex, you should at least rest you know! And get away from me. You stink."

I just to say it. Nice going, Tenten.

The next thing I knew? He was laughing. He was so sweaty too. Is having sex really that tiresome.

"Where was I, Ah. Hyuuga Neji, I'm sorry for my actions and well, for actually_ peeking_." I say as fast as I could. I was even bowing at 90 degrees. Surely now he'll forgive me, won't he?


	8. In love?

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 8; in love?**_

Basically, after bowing for a long time, my neck started to ache. So I stood straight, still apologizing though. He wasn't looking at me, which made me want to punch him hard.

"Neji, say something!"

I yelled.

…

Still nothing.

I walked right towards him, grabbing him by the collar. I was really mad.

"Don't you think it's rude to ignore people who're talking to you?" He then looked at me, those eyes. I remember when I first saw them. I was always so in love with how deep it looked like. But now I wasn't about to fall for it. It just made me madder at him. His hand started moving to my hand.

"So, you actually heard it all?" He asked.

I was flustered by it of course. Asking me something like that, it's just too…

His face came closer to mine. His lips were then again pushed against mine. He held my hands, pulling me closer. It was different this time, too. It was rougher and harder. He pushed me unto the bed, suddenly sticking his tongue in my mouth. It felt disgusting just thinking about it. But I couldn't fight this time. I couldn't push him off like last time. He was already on top of me. I tried struggling, moving, kicking and everything, still didn't work. I could even see his shirt, still open. It made me think of a lot of things but then I refused to think about it. About how he might go way further with this. I didn't want that, at least not with him and at the school infirmary.

And so, the worse idea came to me. It wasn't the best, but I was thinking if it might really work. So, I did what I could to get him off, I bit his tongue. _I bit his tongue hard._ Hard enough to get him to get off of me and gave me enough time to jump out of bed and escape the infirmary. I was out of luck though, because he, Hyuuga Neji, caught me by the arm. _"You little brat."_ He said, I suddenly had Goosebumps. His grip was too tight, it was even hurting. "L-let go, it hurts." I said, slowly backing away from the guy.

To my surprise, he actually let go. I instantly run away as he did too.

Xx

Who knew? Who knew that she could pull of that kind of face? Did it really hurt her? God Damn it, why am I being like this? After having sex, I should be sleeping by now. I should be tired by now. But seeing her and hearing her voice, it made me want to kiss her so badly. Ugh, and now my head's hurting so much again.

I was then back to the bed, cuddling the nearest pillow I could spot. I couldn't get that face out of my head too. And who could've thought that a girl would actually do such things just to get away from me. Who knew, there was such a girl. She bit it alright, my tongue's still stinging. My heart was hurting too. I look up, facing the ceiling. I wish I'd know what was happening to me.

I dozed off for a while.

Then as I open my eyes again, it was already afternoon. I must've missed a lot by now. I stand up, happy to know that the head ache's finally gone. I button my shirt and get ready as I exit the infirmary, headed towards the student council's meeting room. To my surprise, Naruto and Itachi were there. Itachi was reading a book by the window and Naruto was eating ramen. I sigh as I walk in. "Took you long enough." Naruto commented.

"So, who's the girl?" Itachi asked, putting the book down to look at me.

"Rika-sempai."

"Pft, that slut's always looking for more." Naruto said. True enough.

I throw myself on the couch. Even if I did sleep for hours, I was still dead tired.

"What's wrong? It's not like you to always be tired."

"It's not like you to fail the NATs too!" Naruto added.

"I don't know…" I scratched my head.

"Things have been difficult and confusing lately. I couldn't and didn't want to have sex with some girl so I was under a lot of stress. The reason I did it with Rika-sempai was because she was there and I couldn't take it anymore." I explained.

I could hear Naruto chuckle from the way back. He then winked at me.

"Do you know anything about this? I ask, eyeing him.

"Didn't you think about that maybe you're crushing on someone?"

Feelings? Me? _Impossible_. Ever since elementary I have never liked anybody, especially since women are all the same. They like you because of your looks, have sex with you because you're hot, then they throw it all away like it was nothing. One of the main reasons why Mom left Dad, because she had another man. Dad was drunk for days until he finally died because of it. Mom never came to visit us, she didn't go to dad's funeral or my tenth birthday. _Women_, they want nothing but good-looking guys, they want nothing but sex. I have never asked anyone out, I have never dated, I have never had any feelings. I used them the same way they used me, _sex._

"Impossible, Naruto."

"Don't you think it's about time you let go of what your mother did and finally fall in love? I haven't had sex for days, even months, but look at me now, I'm still happy with my life. Maybe it's because I found someone. It could work, Neji." Naruto said, smiling.

It's one thing for Naruto to not have sex but him actually liking someone? None of us in the Student Council have dated before, none of us have held feelings too. It felt like I was talking to a different Naruto.

"You'll never know anyway." Naruto said. "One day you're acting cool, and the girls are going after you. The next thing you know is that there's this girl whom you can't stand, you can't get out of your head and now you're the one who's chasing after her." He added. I may have doubted him for a long, long time, but right now, I actually believe that he really is _that_ smart.

Xx

I couldn't believe Neji would do _that _again. Even if it was soft, he was pressing it too hard. Wait, what am I thinking? For sure by now I was already far away from the clinic, and far away from him. I didn't know why but I wasn't mad. I was more locked up on his face, it was so intense. I couldn't tell if he was mad, I couldn't tell if he was sad too. It all happened too fast that I couldn't think, that I couldn't say something to him. I just bit his tongue to get away. Pretty stupid of me too, that must've hurt a lot.

"Hey."

An unfamiliar voice came to me. I look to see the silver-haired guy from the special class. He was talking to me! I don't see any other student roaming around the hallway so of course, he's talking to me!

"Uhm, hey? Is anyone in there?" He asked, jokingly.

I couldn't help but stutter. I wanted to rush into the bathroom to see if I was red and stuff. He laughed as I backed away, hitting the lockers behind me loudly. I could see those fangs again, he laughed pretty cutely.

"You're Hime Tenten, right?" he began, toning down his laugh.

I nod, biting my lip. Now what? What am I supposed to say next?

"I'm Suigetsu. You're pretty popular you know." He added.

"N-Nice to m-meet you!" Hey, I was nervous.

"You're pretty cute."

He said. I blushed.

"I-I-I…"

Stupid tongue.

Before I could say anything, he glanced up at the clock. Then his eyes averted to me again. He smiled, "How about we meet up later? At the nearest Coffee shop. Is that okay?" He said. I nodded quickly. Then he waved goodbye, still smiling. Don't get me wrong but, it all sounded like a date to me. To think that I thought he was cute too, and he's suddenly interested in me. I must be dreaming.

I went to the classroom, looking for Sakura. She asked me if I was okay already, to which I said yes. Then out of excitement, I spurted out about the _'date'. _I could see Sakura's eyes get bigger as she opened her mouth. She hugged me like there was no tomorrow, she was smiling so widely. "Tenten! You've grown up so fast!" She exclaimed. Which is explainable, this is the first time I guy asked me to meet up with him. Let alone some guy whom I've just met.

Sakura then suddenly stopped spinning around, turning to me. The happiness in her face was all gone too. "But wait, what about Neji?" she asked, poking her nose in my face. "Neji? What about him?"

"Aren't you guys dating?"

"Wait, No! We are_ not_ dating. "

Don't tell me the whole school thinks we're dating? _No, Impossible._

30 minutes and school's done! I packed my bag and readied my things. I was going straight to the coffee shop, of course! Sakura went out first, waving goodbye. I was suddenly in a good mood too. I kept thinking about him, _Suigetsu_. About how he'll be there when I get there. He'll be smiling as I look at him. We'll order coffee together and chat. Sounds okay, I like it.

Before I could go though, something caught my attention.

Ishikawa Akari and her group

They're one of the most popular girls in this school. Sad to say, but they're also sluts and whores. They are always after students from the Special Class, especially the Student Council. They're a year older than us so why are they here at our classroom? They do look like they're looking for someone. Guess I'll have to go and not see the fight, if there is one.

"Hime Tenten!" I hear them shout my name as I was half way across the door. What do they want? I could see Ishikawa move towards me, grabbing me and pushing me towards the wall. God did that hurt.

"You! You're the so-called girl that's been hogging over Hyuuga Neji!" She said.

"What do you want?"

"Stay away from him you_ bitch_."

"Hey, hey. You're the bitch here."

"What the hell did you say?"

"I said it. I said bitch. I said you. I said you're the bitch. Whether to see him or not, whether to meet with him or not, that's Neji's choice, isn't it?" My mouth kept going. I was sure enough the shit I was saying will get her really,_ really_ mad.

I guess I was right, she was mad.

But my luck ran out, because I wasn't able to do anything. It was because I didn't do anything that I took that punch hard. _Very hard._

I was powerless. Why? _Because there was five of them and one of me_. I was struggling; I pulled their hair and called them bitches. It went on and on until _someone punched_ me in the stomach. Yes, stomach. I could hear Ishikawa yell angrily and slap me. Then they left me there on the ground. I didn't look all too pretty at all. Now there was no way I could go meet up with him. But I just had to go there; he could still be waiting for me. I hate to disappoint people.

You know what else stinks? My foot was hurting a lot. It took me forever to leave the classroom. I wasn't looking really good. I had scratches, man, did they have long fingernails. My hair was a mess from them pulling it so hard. I had a bruise at the edge of my lip and my legs were wounded. Truth be told, it was all painful. I couldn't move any longer.

"_Hey." _

Neji stood there, hands in pocket and looking at me. I had my turn. There was no way I'd let him see me in this state. "What's wrong? Your hair's a mess." He asked. I kept quiet. Talking will just hurt.

"Tenten." He said. But I still had my back turned, quiet. He started grabbing my arm, making me turn to him. I covered my face just in time for him not to see at all.

"What the—"

…

The next thing I heard was him cussing over and over, asking me what happened, and trying to get my hands out of my face to look at me clearly. I couldn't. For a second I was about to cry, for a second I was about to run away. I needed to go to that coffee shop. He pulled in closer; my head was already resting on his chest. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He whispered. My hands were trembling as it is.

"Neji, let go."

"No."

"I need to go."

"No."

"But—_Suigetsu…"_

_Suigetsu…_

He might think of something weird.


	9. I can't believe it

"What about Suigetsu?" He said, for a moment there, I could've seen how mad he was. I didn't bother explain it to him. I didn't want to. He was holding too tight, I couldn't get out of it. His face was also so close to mine. I couldn't think of how he'll suddenly kiss me again. The guy's kissed me_ twice_ now, I don't want that to keep happening. Please, Neji.

Xxx

I looked at how small she was. I always thought she was tall and strong but seeing her like this, wounded and sad, it made me want to hold on to her. I never knew how vulnerable she actually looked like. When I leaned in, she bowed so quickly. Does she really hate me _that_ much?

For a minute I could've sworn I've heard her squeak. My sleeves were suddenly wet too. I wanted to look at her face but she didn't let me to. She was struggling more and more to get away from me. I couldn't help but feel annoyed by it. I couldn't say that to her either.

"_Do you really hate me that much?" _

Oh shit. I said it.

Xx

My eyes were widening when I heard him say such a thing. Should I answer yes or no? It's not because I hate him, well, I do hate him. But I wouldn't dare say that to his face. Maybe it was because he noticed I was crying? I don't want to be seen by him. I immediately push him, enough time to cover my face. The next thing I knew was that I had my back against him, but I couldn't walk away. My feet wouldn't let me. I kept wiping the tears, but they just keep on going out of my eyes.

Neji didn't bother to say anything too. My mind was so filled with such useless thoughts that I couldn't move, talk or think straight. Then I heard footsteps, it was sounding clearer and clearer until I felt Neji's hand on my shoulder. Yes, it would be Neji's. Nobody has that kind of a big hand. He pulled me, like I was so light. I was back in his arms, but this time I didn't struggle or move. I kept quiet, burying my face in my hands.

"Hey Tenten." He began, as he kept pulling me out of the school.

I couldn't answer; I was too tired and weak to.

"I'm sorry."

And then it all came to me, as my mind went blank.

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 9; I can't believe it**_

I was there standing, I could see a familiar back. I couldn't distinguish the man. I couldn't see his face or hair. I suddenly came walking up to him and tapping his back. I didn't know why, but I had the urge to find out who he was. And at the same time my heart was skipping so fast. He unexpectedly turned, slowly. I could see his eyes, hair and everything. Silver hair, canine teeth, and that smile—_Suigetsu._ That was weird, I was supposed to be happy, right? But why was I expecting someone more… I don't know. Someone who had white eyes, pale skin and long black hair? But that was… _Neji._

I open my eyes, sitting straight up. I was in bed all of a sudden. So it was a _dream._ What bugged me was that I was in some big and fancy room. It was wide; the bed was so big and fluffy. It looked like a princess' bedroom. _A princess,_ huh? To think that I longed to be a princess when I was six, but I left that dream after realizing that I couldn't even attract guys. I couldn't be pretty or cute. Damn.

"Are you awake?" Neji's voice. He was standing by the door, arms crossed and eyes locked up on me. I couldn't feel the pain anymore; I could see my body covered in bandages. It really didn't hurt anymore. I wanted to thank him but as soon as my mouth opened, the words were different.

"Why are you being so kind to me now?"

_It wasn't 'thank you for everything'. _I felt cold all of a sudden too. It was like I did something wrong. Neji came walking up to me, still had that stoic and indifferent look. One of the reasons why I couldn't tell what he was feeling. He put his hand against my cheek, looking straight at my eyes. For a minute my heart was skipping, it was about to burst out of my chest as I could feel myself turn red.

I was thinking he'd kiss me again but he pulled himself away from me, as Hinata came in. I immediately look at Neji. It made me smile a little; he was covering his face as it turned really red. I couldn't control it anymore though; I was already laughing so much. Hinata was happy seeing me too, as she came to me with a tray of cookies and tea. "Hey Tenten." She whispered, hoping for Neji not to hear.

"_I think he likes you."_ She said softly with a smile.

That one sentence… that one sentence that made me stop laughing and made my whole skin shiver. I was quiet now, the whole atmosphere around us became weird now too.

And so, after everything that happened, I didn't stay anymore. I didn't want to face Neji and I didn't want to talk to Hinata about Neji. Damn, I just went straight home without even thanking the guy. And to think too, that I've stayed almost three hours at their house. And as usual, as soon as I get home, I was scolded. Mika-oneechan and Tsubasa-oneechan were still thinking that I actually have a boyfriend and stuff like that. Then there's Yuki-oneechan, who doesn't seem to think that at all. Though she was really mad because I came home really late, it was all okay. My sisters aren't that strict after all and I couldn't help it, I wasn't in control of my actions lately.

I couldn't get to sleep that night either. I turned, rolled and did everything. Hinata's words and Neji's face always entered my mind.

What happened next? I didn't get any sleep at all but still went to school. My wounds were barely there so I doubt anybody would notice them. It all started out normal, with Sakura telling me about her newly-learned gossips and stuff. We went with Hinata and Ino for lunch, Hinata makes the best cookies I could tell you that. This is how everyday used to be, before I met Neji, that is.

"Hey Tenten, I've been meaning to ask you." Ino began, smiling and tugging at my arm.

"How's it going with Neji? Are you guys doing well at his house?"

She asked, wait…

How does she know that I've been to his house?

I turned my attention to Hinata who didn't know anything at all. She shook her head and looked troubled. There must have been somebody who saw me, somebody who saw me come in and out of his house. I stood, unable to put on the kind of expression I want to. "Where did you hear that? H-how did you know?" I quickly asked. I stuttered too. Damn. Ino looked surprised. I'm not the type to jump and ask right away but this… this is a serious matter!

She sat back, scratched her head and looked directly at me.

"Some girls told me." Oh my God. If that's the case then the whole school would find out. I can't let that happen. No, no, no. I was about to run and go see Neji, but the thought of meeting some girls from other classes in the hallway suddenly made my legs grow weak. So I had no other choice but to sit down and act normal. I could feel Hinata look worried at me but I couldn't look at her back. We continued conversing, talking about clothes and stuff, the usual girl's talk. "Look at her, she's the one who actually had the nerve to go to Hyuuga Neji's house." I overheard. Sakura and the others must've heard as well, they all looked at me with troubled eyes. Hinata was holding my hand, like she wanted to go to Neji's as well. I wanted to go with her but… "That's the girl who's going to Neji-kun's house? Are they going out or something?"

"She's not even pretty."

That's it.

"Oh Shut Up. Like you girls are even better than me. You're not pretty yourselves."

I did it again.

I was standing, with my fist all clenched up and ready to hit the ones who've been talking behind my back. Sakura and Ino seemed okay, they're used to me being like this anyway. Hinata wasn't scared, she wasn't worried anymore. The look on her face looked more like she was stunned than afraid. The girls stepped back, suddenly looking scared. From afar though, I could hear a small laugh. I turn to see Uzumaki Naruto, laughing at some corner. Hinata noticed him too.

He walked towards us, smiling. "You really are something." He said. I wasn't happy to hear that. Instead, the words suddenly came out of my mouth…

"_Where's Neji?" _

By the time I said those, Naruto ended up leading me and Hinata to where Neji was. I kept my cool, even with the multiple stares I was receiving. I could even tell Ishikawa's going to beat me up again. We both stepped in the Meeting Room, with Hinata shyly following me from behind. Neji shot a quick glance as I went towards him. I felt weird but then I didn't want to talk to him in front of the other student council members so I did what I could.

"_We need to talk."_ I said, but he didn't say anything, he just looked at me. He didn't move either so I had to grab his shirt and drag him some place we can be alone. It all suddenly came to me that I actually left Hinata with Naruto. We were at the other room by now. Neji seemed annoyed, the fact that I crippled his shirt because I was busy pulling unto it to drag him here. I wanted to get things straight too.

"I said I didn't want to be your maid anymore. I won't be coming to your house anymore, okay?"

"What are you talking about; you've only been there like, two times."

"That's not the point! People are getting the wrong idea just because some saw me going in and out of your house. It's creepy you know, knowing that the whole school just loves you."

"What the hell's with that sarcastic tone?"

"Look, I just want things to go back way before I met you!"

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes, I mean, N-no! It's just… weird."

"What's weird? The fact that people are staring at you just because you actually get along with me and they're just jealous?"

"No! Don't you get it? I was already beaten up yesterday because of you! That's why! I didn't want any trouble! So please."

"_You… got beaten up yesterday because of me?"_

…

Oh no.

What the hell did I just say?

Xx

_**Hinata's : **_

I couldn't believe I didn't follow Neji-niisan and Tenten-chan. Now I'm in such an awkward and weird situation. I sat there quietly, waiting for the two to return. Naruto sat beside me, he was quiet as well. It was my first time coming here, I don't even know if they know me as Neji's cousin. All of them were so quiet and serious that it made it look so scary.

"Hey, you're Hinata, right?" Naruto-kun began. He wasn't really looking at me, he was avoiding eye contact. I didn't know he was this shy. I smile and bow, nodding.

"Have you heard of uhm…" he went on, I could tell what he was mumbling about, something about a movie or something. He couldn't say so though. I could feel him look at me while I let out a small laugh, he looked so cute. I never knew there was someone like him in the Student Council. Neji-niisan was always so serious about things and every one of them looked like that too, but then again, Naruto-kun's different. I could see him smile at me and it made me feel welcomed. He wasn't shy anymore all of a sudden and I could tell we were suddenly conversing normally.

"Say, uhm, are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked, getting all red. I was happy, I didn't know why. I know what he was going to say next but I didn't bother rejecting. I nodded.

"Do you think we could, I don't know, go out and watch a movie?" He asked. I knew it. Guys are always like this, having this kind of approach. I don't normally go out because Neji-niisan doesn't let me and because of the fact that I didn't like men that much. But seeing Naruto get flustered about asking something like that made me think he was _so cute._ Plus he wasn't the kind to brag and go out with girls. I couldn't just bear the fact of rejecting or saying no to him.

So I nodded followed by a gentle _'yes'._

I swear I could see his smile get wider. I was happy all of a sudden too, like I couldn't wait 'till the weekend to come. I guess this could be a start.

_A start of something new, that is. _

Xx

_**Back to Tenten's**_

Things aren't looking too well. Neji wasn't looking stoic anymore. In fact, he looked mad and worried at the same time. I wanted to take back everything I just said. I was already trembling in fear. Will he hit me? Shout at me? I don't know.

"Tenten." He began, quite soft too.

"I want to ask you something." He continued. I lifted my head high, ready for what he has to say.

"But before that I have to say I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry for what happened."

What? Does he mean the fact that I got beaten up because of him? Hyuuga Neji _apologizing?_ It wasn't new to me but it still felt weird. Before it could get any weirder, he suddenly asks the names of those who had beaten me up. I haven't seen him this worried or interested in other people's business. I couldn't get the names out of my mouth though so I uttered, _"It doesn't matter."_ I could feel my heart beat so loudly again, dang it.

"About the thing I wanted to ask." He said.

I was slowly fading from reality. I didn't know what to do now.

"_Tenten…"_

Neji's voice. I felt like I was being touched by him. How weird.

"_I want you to go out with me."_

My mind finally went back to reality.

"That wasn't a question! It was more like a demand!" I yelled.

Neji looked at me with those eyes. I still fell in love with those eyes of his. It was also the first time someone said something like that to me. It felt strange. I felt happy but confused at the same time.

"You don't need to answer."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you three hours. Tell me by the end of school."

"_W-what?"_

"See ya."

Three hours? Only that? How am I supposed to answer him within three hours? I have to think about it, no, I need to think thoroughly! This is Hyuuga Neji we're talking about! My life is on the line here.

I ran towards the door, getting back to the classroom. I was still in shock. Then I happened to see naruto and Hinata together, walking down the hallway. Wait, the two of them together?

"H-hinata? Naruto?"

"Tenten! How did things go with Neji?" Hinata asked.

"I… need to tell you something." I said.

"But before that, Naruto! What kind of guy is Neji?" I turn to the guy, suddenly getting surprised over the question. "Well, what do you mean?" He asked back. I couldn't tell them that we're… Oh never mind, here goes nothing. _"Neji asked me out."_ I whisper, hoping no one else could hear.

"NO WAY."

"What?"

"He hasn't asked any girl out. He hasn't even had a girlfriend before." Naruto said.

_Then why me? Hyuuga Neji, why me? _

_**xx**_

_**I'm sorry if I haven't been posting that fast anymore. I've been running out of ideas and been lazy lately. Sorry. ;_; Anyways, R&R! :D **_


	10. I'm Sorry

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 10; I'm sorry**_

Okay, so now that the Hyuuga's asked me out, I am now in complete panic. I can't believe it. And the clock's ticking away all so fast too. How can I make up my mind within three hours? Scratch that, two hours? I even found out that Hinata and Naruto are going out as well. That's nice to hear. I haven't thought of Hinata as the type to go on dates. "Tenten?" Sakura calls out. Maybe she noticed that I was having a hard time thinking about something. I smile and tell her it was nothing but deep down I felt confused.

Should I go out with him? I want to ask a lot. Like why does he keep kissing me? Helping me? And more importantly why me? It's one thing that a guy likes me, but if someone as smart, handsome and cool as Hyuuga Neji liking me makes _no_ sense at all. I'm down to my last conclusion. I suddenly have myself stomping towards the special class' classroom. They were having class but I couldn't see Neji inside. I couldn't help but think if he was in the infirmary again, having sex. I had to get that though out of my mind.

"Tenten?" I turn to see Neji, standing oh so tall right behind me. "H-hi, I came to ask you something."

"You still have two hours you know."

"I k-know! I just want to ask you something!"

"What?"

"_I… Why me?"_

I close my eyes for a moment; I was hoping to not see him when I open them again. What's bad enough is that I was getting all nervous all of a sudden. "Because…" I heard him utter. But there was nothing after that. "I'll tell you soon. Go back to your classroom." He whispered, with his hand on my head, slowly pushing me away to get inside his classroom. That was really smooth, Hyuuga. I had no choice then, I went back. I had to think about it carefully. I had to think about how I see Neji.

_He's arrogant._

_He's short-tempered._

_He's a pervert._

…

_He's nice._

_He's always helping me._

_He has those beautiful eyes._

…

I could give it a try. I guess.

Xx

It's been an hour already. I didn't expect her to come here, and to think she asked me something like that. I didn't know what came into me too, to think I'd be interested in her to the point that I'd even ask her out.

"Neji." Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"Are you alright? Tenten told me you asked her such a thing."

"Yeah, so?"

He began to smile. Ugh, that wide smile of his. I couldn't tell if he's really that happy or just mocking me. He even patted my back, and I can tell you this, it was really painful.

"I never knew you were that good. That's something new."

I guess. Truth be told, I haven't asked anybody out… until now.

Xx

3:59 PM

One minute left. I clear my throat, because this time, I'm not going to run away anymore. I need to tell him what I really feel and I need to make up my mind too so I'm ready for everything he's got.

Then again, I couldn't help but get so nervous. I never thought this day would come. I was even more nervous when the bell rang. Oh how wonderful, time for me to meet the Hyuuga king. I got my things ready and went straight to their room. What stopped me was Hinata, who ran towards me, grabbing my arm. She wanted to come along as well. It's no surprise, considering that she's friends with Naruto already and Neji is her cousin. I felt relieved too, to know that I'll have someone by my side when I meet Neji.

Hinata grabbed my hand while we were going in. Hopefully, the other students don't see or mind us. I could feel Neji's eyes avert to me while Naruto's were on Hinata. Naruto gave us a welcoming smile, while Neji shrugged. He really the type of guy to do that. Before I knew it, Naruto and Hinata were already chatting, I guess about their date or something. That left me with Neji. I wouldn't want to be the first to start talking so I was quiet, waiting for him to start.

I look up to him to see him suddenly so flushed up. He was turning his eyes away from and I could see even see him blush. I couldn't help it, being the kind of person I am, I was laughing so hard. To think I could see Neji like this? It was too good to be true. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're so cute, getting all red like that."

"S-shut up."

"By the way, Neji."

..

"I've given it some thought. I'll try to go out with you."

…

His eyes got suddenly big. I even rubbed my eyes to even really see if there was smile on his face. He was smiling, blushing and everything. But all of those disappeared and he acted cool again.

"That's g-great."

He stuttered. I was laughing even louder. Hinata and Naruto were even looking weirdly at us. I guess things ended out okay. I finally told him how I felt and he even looked happy about it.

Xx

She said _yes._ I couldn't help but feel so happy about it. If that wasn't bad enough, Naruto was even laughing at me after the girls left. He was saying something about me smiling, and that it was shocking, seeing me smile all of a sudden. I didn't even know I was smiling. One thing's for sure is that I'm certain that Naruto's going to tell this to the other guys, or even the whole school. I didn't want anybody to get the wrong idea though.

So, about the whole dating thing, since Naruto and Hinata are going out this Saturday to see a movie, I was dragged along, with Tenten of course. Something what commoners call a _'double date'._Tenten agreed, knowing that it will be very awkward for us to go on a date with just the two of us. So, I guess I really do have to get used to things like this.

Xx

What now… what now, you ask? I'm suddenly going through my closet to find at least the girlish clothes I own. No luck though, I don't even have a skirt. I don't have a dress or any pink shirts. I don't even want to borrow Mika-oneechan's or Tsubasa-oneechan's clothes, they may be girly and cute, but those kinds are for girls who actually flaunt their bodies. I suddenly came to my senses too, thinking that today's only Tuesday, and the date's on Saturday, which means I have enough time to drag Sakura, Ino and maybe Hinata with me to go shopping. I feel so relieved all of a sudden.

Xx

"Neji, what are you going to wear on Saturday?" Naruto asked, looking through a bunch of clothes in my closet. It was bad enough I had to invite him over to my house now he's even asking me what I'll wear. We're not even girls, only girls worry about what they'll wear on dates. Then again, I don't and can't imagine Tenten going through a lot of trouble just to figure out what she'll wear. I bet she's just going to go there wearing jeans and a shirt, yea, definitely.

"How about this one?" Naruto asked, picking a lot of things. If he continues doing that, my clothes will get crippled. Damn.

"You shouldn't be so caeless, Neji. What if Tenten will be there wearing such a cute dress? Or maybe something_ sexy_?" He said then again. I shook my head, thinking that is indeed impossible. I couldn't even picture it. I was more worried on what we'll do on Saturday, rather than what she or I will wear. This is my first date so I don't know what to do. Naruto did mention about a movie. I guess that's a start.

Xx

So, a movie? It's a nice start for me, since it is my first date. What bugs me is that it's going to be really dark. When it's dark, nobody can see us. And when nobody can see us, it's the perfect opportunity for a guy to get his hands on his girl. You know what I mean? Kissing, groping, teasing, and even further than that, it was already giving me the chills. Maybe I should bring a knife? No, that'd be too intense. I'll just have Hinata sit beside me then, yeah, that's it.

The next day?

I dragged Sakura and Hinata with me to go shopping, duh. Ino was busy with club activities so she said we should go without her. We dropped by to the nearest mall, which sells not only the cutest, but also the cheapest clothes around. Hinata was already picking out some skirts with frills in them. You could've seen them, it was pink and really, really cute! I haven't been shopping in a long time so I was just so happy to see a bunch of cute and affordable clothes around me. Sakura was letting me try on a camisole and matching shorts. I had to reject it, since it did make you look too much sexy. There were cute necklaces too; Hinata got herself a heart shaped pendant, which was silver. Time even went so fast that it was already dark out. Lucky for me that Sakura found this _pink dress_ for me. It hung all the way to my knees and is the cutest thing ever, it even fit me perfectly.

As soon as we bought things, we went home. I was constantly looking at myself in front of the mirror, wearing the newly-bought dress. I couldn't believe I was this self-conscious. It was something new in me, so I was happy.

And sooo, a couple of days past and I've been growing more nervous than before. The weird thing was, I haven't seen Neji these past days. It's not that he doesn't care, right? Even if we are going to meet up on Saturday doesn't mean we shouldn't not see each other for the time being. But I was grateful, because I know I'll lose it if I see him, my heart will burst. Something like that.

And here I thought I wouldn't say this, the day has finally come, Saturday. 10:40 AM—

Me and Hinata were late by ten minutes. I could easily see Naruto by the meeting place, he is pretty tall after all. He gave me and Hinata a cheerful wave after seeing us. I could say I envy the two of them, Hinata was so lucky. Naruto looked so happy seeing her, even commenting on how cute she looked, even if she didn't wear such fancy clothing. On the other hand, the one I have for my so-called date wasn't even looking at me. He had his back against me, seriously. I couldn't even dare shout at him. I guess it's to be expected, he _is_ Neji after all.

Xx

I couldn't believe it. I just had to turn to see what Naruto was shouting about. I could see Hinata coming towards us, but the person behind her could not be Tenten. I mean, a dress? A pink one too. The girl didn't have her hair in buns too. I had to look around again, to see if Tenten really will come. It just came to me when _that_ girl was waving back at Naruto, along with my cousin. She didn't stay long with the two though, she was walking towards me, it really was _her._ I could feel myself feel guilty about not thinking she could look this…_ beautiful. _My stomach kept clenching and unclenching like my fist did, why was I nervous about this stupid thing now? Tell me, tell me why.

I couldn't look at her, I decided to not look at all. I could feel her get mad at me but I just couldn't. Did I even mention that her dress was too short? She was revealing too much skin. I could feel stares from other people, from other men. They were totally checking her out, whispering about how cute she looked like. I could hear some say they'd go and make a move on her. That was the time I finally looked at her, not knowing or hearing anything. She looked kind of sad though. I couldn't have helped it, my hand swayed and met with hers. I touched it as soon as it met with her. I held it as tight as possible.

"Let's go."

I dragged her out of that place. Naruto and Hinata came following behind us. I couldn't stand the fact that…_ that other men were looking at her. _

Xx

That was odd, Neji was holding my hand. We were walking hand-in-hand. It made me feel like it really was a date. It made me think that he was serious about this after all. I couldn't help but smile. His hands were so smooth and warm, and I never want to let go of it again.

As soon as we got in, Neji was hurriedly dragging me to sit down. I didn't know what his problem was, but it still made me happy. Still, it made me want to look at Naruto and Hinata more. They looked like they get along so well, they were talking so casually, laughing and maybe even flirting with each other—like a normal couple.

I sat there, watching the whole movie. Neji was so quiet, he didn't even look at me, and I could feel his hand let go of mine. I hate to admit it, but I suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

"Tenten."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry."

Again with the 'I'm sorry'?

"Why do you keep on apologizing?"

I whisper, holding his hand again. I didn't even know my nails were digging so hard on his skin.

"That h-hurts you know."

I could feel my tears fall out.

At the same time his arm was around my head.

"I'm sorry for not knowing what to do today. I'm sorry because of all the things I did, I'm sorry because you got beaten up because of me, I'm sorry if I asked you out so forcefully, I'm sorry…"

"Neji."

…

He was going on too fast, I couldn't even remember the things he did back then. Even if it just had been weeks, I suddenly feel—

Ah.

I could feel that soft and smooth thing again against my lips. It was pushing so hard against mine. I could then feel his tongue squirm in again. The next I knew was that I was participating as well. My tongue was touching his, dancing inside our mouths. I could feel his warm breath. My body felt weird. I was suddenly holding unto him. This time I wasn't rejecting him, I wasn't pushing him away, I wasn't struggling. I felt weird.

Was this what they call love?


	11. I could learn to love you

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 11; I could learn to love you**_

Neji's hands were so big and smooth; he was holding my waist with so much force. He _didn't stop_ kissing me too, he was still using his tongue. I was shaking; I didn't know what else to do. I don't have any experience, especially in terms of kissing. I could feel his hands go down from my waist to my thigh. I was getting more nervous, like I didn't want to continue any more than this. What made me come to my senses was his other hand, it was already placed on my left breast. I could feel myself pull away from him. I was panting so heavily by then. I wasn't mad, I wasn't happy. I couldn't even see Neji's face in the dark, yet my heart was pounding so loud. _"Neji"_ I let out, tugging him by the sleeve. It was all too fast for me, I was a virgin and I want to stay like that until I meet someone I really, really love.

Neji's hands was on my head, he was pulling me closer again. "You know what? I've never felt like this way before. I didn't know what to do. Even if you kept pushing me away and rejecting my advances, I'd still go after you. I couldn't understand it myself. I felt real bad when I saw a lot of men look at you. I wanted to do so many things to you, but you wouldn't let me, but I still wanted to be with you. Do you know what that means, Hime Tenten?" He said softly. I also knew what he meant but I couldn't answer, I was smiling so wide as his hands held on to mine.

"_**I love you."**_

I could feel stares, even if it was dark in the cinema, there were bound to be others who could see us. It was a good thing I didn't moan or anything because that would be embarrassing. Back to what Neji said, now I know everything—why he kept on running after me and why he asked me out. He loves me? It sounds silly and impossible but he just said so himself. I couldn't let a hot guy like him get out of my reach.

"You just said I was a hot guy, didn't you?"

"Wha—you read minds now too? I mean, I did not!"

I was blushing so intensely. Neji was laughing after what I said. I give away way too easily. I reach out to his face, holding them close to mine. "Hey Neji." I began, whispering oh so softly.

"I think…"

There was complete silence, then a loud moan, a girl's voice too. I look to see the scene on the movie. What the hell, I knew we were seeing a romance type of movie but a bed scene? I didn't know that. There weren't any cuts or censor some of its intense and really, and I mean really sexual scenes. I could feel myself die inside as it all gave me the chills. Before I knew it Neji was laughing so loudly. It made me stare, it wasn't like the Neji I know, I haven't seen him laugh that hard and loud before. I could feel the stares coming back to us. I just had to hide my face with my hands.

Everything came back to normal once we headed outside the cinema. I am never going to watch a movie ever again. Who knew there'd be stuff like that happening? I could still picture out how they were naked and did everything. I could feel my brain dissolve.

"You look sick." Neji commented, smiling. Ever since that whole thing happened, he's been either laughing, smirking, grinning or smiling, which was all _new_ to me. It felt like there was a _different_ Neji beside me.

I turn my attention towards to_ other_ two. They didn't look like they watched the whole thing, Hinata's been smiling as if nothing happened, as if it wasn't an adult movie, to her expression it looked more like a child's movie. "Naruto… You jerk. You never told me there'd be scenes like that!" I shout. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, apologizing and smiling at the same time. In all my life I've never even watched those kinds; I'm pure as it is.

"So, never watched those before? You still look flustered." The ever so manly Hyuuga commented once again. I shrugged, hiding my face. Was I really that flustered? I just had to ask Hinata for a mirror. She threw one as I caught it, immediately taking a look on how I looked like. Crap, I looked like I was rape. Well, as a matter of fact, I was, almost, but not entirely. You get the point.

Naruto went on ahead of us, choosing some place to eat. I just noticed too, Neji hasn't let go of my hand ever since we left the cinema. We were walking hand-in-hand. Like a normal… _couple._ We took our seats as Naruto was making such a fuss on how everything on the menu looked so delicious.

I couldn't argue with him, all of it did look so tasty that it made me want to order everything. But, then again, my wallet's not really full at the moment so I just had to go order one meal. Just as we got our orders done, Neji butt in, being the oh-so-rich-kid he is, ordered everything. My eyes widened as did Naruto's. I never knew he could order so much.

It wasn't a while before Hinata had to go to the bathroom and Naruto had to go buy something outside. It was me and Neji left alone. I turn to him as he was staring at me with those eyes. It suddenly felt hard to talk to the guy. Nonetheless, I still did. "So, could you explain to me why you ordered everything?" I ask, well, I was curious, and if I'm lucky enough, he could share some of it with me. Yes, I'm that greedy.

Neji stretched his arms before answering me. I was on the verge of asking him if he could give some of it to me but he went fast. "I ordered those for you. I thought you wanted to?" he said. I was already feeling guilty yet thankful at the same time. I nod at him, "I- Yeah! Thank you very much." I say as fast as I could, bowing. I could hear him snicker after that. "You don't have to. This is a date, isn't it?" I pop my head out, "So what? That doesn't mean you should buy everything for me." True. I like accepting things for free but abusing it would be, _reaaaaaal_ bad.

He had his shoulder crossed out in front of his chest, sighing. "You don't get it, do you? In dates, a guy does all the buying and paying. You shouldn't feel bad, that's how it is." Regardless of what he said, I still couldn't stand it. Yet I didn't say anything anymore. I was just _happy_ of the fact that he did that for me.

"By the way." Neji began. For a second I was thinking he'd say something that would make me feel so uneasy, because that is how I feel right now. "You were going to say something in the cinema, right? What was it?" Oh shit, _that. _Come to think of it, I haven't said it yet. And come to think of it again, I forgot all about what I was going to say. All I remember was he told me that he… loves me. Damn, do I really have to be so awkward with a lot of things? Before I could answer though, the two were back. Naruto went to buy a cute little keychain for Hinata, which she was so thankful for. It made me think, they were so plain and simple as a couple that it looked so perfect already. Unlike Neji, Naruto bought her something cheap, yet something that comes from the heart. I was suddenly remembering the old fairy tales I used to read. Cinderella, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast—ah, such cute romance.

As our order came up, I was in tears. Tears of joy of how everything looked so good, my mouth was watery enough for me not to gulped down almost half of it. Yeah, I'm a really messy eater and literally have no manners so what? I could feel Neji look at me the whole time we were eating. Naruto was busy talking to Hinata and Hinata's already used to seeing me like this.

After eating I feel totally calm, happy and not to mention full.

"You can really eat, huh?" Neji says.

"I thought you'd know. Considering the first time we'd met."

"Eh? The Meat?"

"_Exactly."_

I could hear him sigh and chuckle. I could remember it too; he was such a jerk back then. Well, he is still a jerk after all. By the time we were all done, Hinata and Naruto were already headed home, with Naruto taking Hinata home of course. We were left at the mall, to which Neji didn't want to go home yet. He kept pulling me to look at different kinds of things. I saw cute little puppies, an accessory store and lots more. I wasn't sure if he was doing this for my sake though, he didn't look all too happy.

"…Neji."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I am but, why?"

He held me close, our heads touching. I could feel his breathing, his warm breath pass through me.

"Because I told you, didn't I? that I love you."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I'll tell you soon enough."

I smile at the words he just said made my heart soft. It felt good hearing him say he loves me. I don't know why he was so comfortable and not nervous when saying it. I clutch my hands together and look at him. I've got to admit, he is _hot._ No wonder he's always been chased by a mob of girls. This is the first time I'd actually look at him in a different way. I just had to turn around, one more stare and he could get the wrong idea.

As the day was coming to an end, I actually realized a lot of things. I could see Neji look at me one more time before letting go of my hand. I was smiling at him, thanking him for everything as he wrapped his arms around me, and I did as well. I had fun. Then it all came to me, about what I wanted to say earlier. I took a deep breath before looking at him one more time.

"I think I could learn to love you, Neji."

With that he kissed me for the last time of this day. This time it wasn't rough anymore. It was gentle and soft, he was holding me too. I felt so comfortable in his hands. He agreed with what I said and finally said goodbye. I wave my hand at him as I look at his retreating figure. It was a start, right? _A new start._ From this day on, me and that bastard will be a couple, and I have to learn how to love him, to love him the way he loves me. _Maybe._ I had to get used to it.

_**I wanted to end it but ashsdkxkwszfrcds**_

_**I'm suddenly getting ideas /hits head**_

_**Ya want lemon? I'll give it to you people… soon. XDD**_


	12. Do I really Love Him?

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 12; do I really love him?**_

It all turned out quite great actually: I finally have a boyfriend and I couldn't have cared less. But sooner or later I just had to bring the news in to my sisters. Who knew what they'd say, but I guess they'll be willing to go along with it, considering that Mika & Tsubasa-oneechan has a thing for guys like Neji. But we'll still never know now, won't we?

I got up and ready for_ school._

I was in pretty high spirits because of what happened the other day, the date to be exact. I could still feel myself in Neji's arms, and then I was beginning to think of how I'm getting obsessed by him. I took a deep breath before opening the doors. What surprised me were the faces I saw. I froze up, looking around to see almost _everyone _was looking straight at me. I couldn't believe it, but then again, there was only one reason behind all of this.

_Hyuuga Neji._

They couldn't have known already, could they? No, that can't be it.

Another thing that bugged me was Ishikawa. She stopped in front of me, smiling. I could feel myself hurl from that image. "Tenten, goodmorning!" she said, throwing her arms around me, as if we were best friends. My mind went blank after that. I couldn't say anything, especially not something mean to her. She was still clinging unto me, as if wanting to drag me to somewhere. It was a good thing my mind snapped back to reality, letting go of her grip. "What's wrong with you?" I quickly ask, backing away.

She was still smiling, like she didn't know what I was talking about. "Don't be like that. Let's hang out." My eyes widened from the thought of us hanging out. No way, No way in hell. I ran away from her, headed towards the classroom.

"Tenten! Good thing you came. Do I have some news for you." Ino exclaimed, jumping off her chair and hugging me. She dragged me towards the main lobby, where the biggest bulletin board was there.

Sakura and Hinata came running along too. Ino was fast I tell you, in a blink of an eye we were already there. I was already panting so hard because of her. She pointed towards the bulletin, letting me read it.

"_What the hell."_

_Hyuuga Neji caught dating Hime Tenten._

This must be a joke. In just a spur, we were already found out. It was just a harmless date. I didn't even think it would happen ever again. Then again, the picture that they took was pretty convincing. It was clearly me and Neji who had our backs turned, and our hands can be clearly seen holding unto each other. I swallowed hard upon seeing it. No wonder Ishikawa was acting so weird, no wonder almost everybody was looking at me.

Hinata was looking at me rather woefully. I could read it on her face, how sorry she is for us being caught like this while she and Naruto weren't minded at all. It was okay, I knew how Neji is freaking popular with the ladies than Naruto is. That wasn't the point—I needed to clear my name. If I don't, it'll be awkward. I could be either killed or ambushed by some girls or adored and idolized by some. I didn't want either of them.

I couldn't move my feet. I didn't know if I should be angry, sad or happy. _Dang._

To make matters worse, I heard the girls shriek and yell. That was a sign alright, a sign that they're headed this way. From afar, I could easily spot him—his lean-built figure and long wavy hair. They were headed here way too fast, too fast for my heart.

I blinked, with them towering over us students. The other students were telling Neji to look at the bulletin, as I kept my eyes close tight. I was sure, sure enough that he'll say there's nothing between us. He'll be ashamed of it too. I knew it from the start anyway; one simple date isn't going to be enough.

But then again…

…I could be _wrong._

The rest of student council stood there, laughing. They laughed of what they were seeing. They laughed because it was something rare, and they couldn't really picture out Neji going out. I guess Neji didn't tell them about the date, huh? No wonder. He doesn't seem like the one to brag about those kinds of things. I kept my fingers crossed, hoping he'll deny everything they're talking about. I just don't want to become part of this issue. I'd rather be left alone, with everybody not knowing my name, than to be known just for dating the student council president Neji Hyuuga.

I watched as Neji's eyes narrowed down the bulletin, and then looking at the crowd in front of him. I could've sworn he saw me in the crowd, but I kept my eyes shut.

It wasn't a while before some girls yelled to get his attention, "Neji-kun, is it really true?" she said. At that time I was biting my lip so hard, I could feel it bleed. By the time I heard him say something, I crossed my arms in air, and hopefully he could tell that I'm signaling for him not to tell them the truth. He smirked, _that bastard._

"_It's true. We're going out."_

He said calmly, that jerk. I could feel my heart race so loud. If that wasn't enough, I turn to see everyone, and I mean _everyone_, looking at me. Some were angry and some were confused. I could tell from their faces alright, I could tell that half of the female population was out to kill me while the other half were going to cry endlessly. Damn. I did what I had to, opened my mouth and denied everything.

"T-that's not true. It's all just a rumor! Some kind of _mistake_!"

They all burst into laughter, saying how it really is a mistake. But I could tell, I could tell that what I did was wrong, because Hinata was looking at me, like I was some liar. I had to. I can't risk everything just because of a relationship. Oh Fuck this.

"Tenten." She whispered. I could see her finger point up to the student council.

Neji stood there, and he wasn't looking happy at all.

All I heard was their laughter. I couldn't hear what Neji was mumbling to himself. What I did know was that I needed to run to him now, and explain before it gets way too out of hand. My feet acted on its own, bumping into almost everyone just to make it to where he was.

"_Neji."_ I called out, panting as I stopped behind him.

"What do you want?"

"What I said, I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"Don't bother. I'm out of here."

I clench my teeth hard; running up to him grabbed that precious long hair of his. He groaned at my pull, suddenly turning back to face me. If that wasn't enough, I gave him the weirdest glare I could. I wanted him to listen to me and if he won't, of course I'll have to force him. Duh. I didn't even realize I was pulling too hard, he actually got ahold of my hand.

"Stop it."

"No. You've got to at least listen to me you jerk."

"_Jerk?"_

"Yea, that's you Hyuuga."

"What are you—"

"I did that not because I didn't want to date you. I did that because I'm afraid of what they'll think."

"…"

"I don't want you to misunderstand. Well, that's all I have to say, _jerk_."

I turned around, silently walking away. I could feel him still looking at me though. In fact, all of the student council members had their eyes on me when I did that.

_X_

She was gone. I watched as she walked away. I didn't want to believe it, but what she said kind of made me… happy? I don't know. I didn't even realize it; I didn't realize how red my face had been after she had said that. Still, I had every right to be mad. That girl just pulled my hair, and it just fucking hurts if you ask me. Damn. Nobody has ever done that to me; well this is Tenten we're talking about.

"That was some tough chick." Sasuke commented, hands in pockets and a quick smirk behind my back. I didn't even want to hiss at him.

"No wonder Neji likes her, she's really _rare_." Shikamaru added. Dang, I had to admit, they were _right._

Just what am I supposed to do with her now?

_Stubborn girl._

_X_

I keep on starring at my desk, then at the blackboard. Will he really understand? Does he still want to keep seeing me? Those words… came running down my mind the whole afternoon.

"Tenten-chan, are you okay? You seem sad." Hinata asked, looking at me with those woefully eyes.

"I don't know. I may have done something to Neji—"

I heard a slam. Everybody had to look towards the door. There he was, looking directly at me. He made his way towards my desk, tugging my arm and dragged me outside. My eyes were more locked on his body, it was because he wore a simple white shirt, simple enough to grab unto his body and reveal those fairly fine muscles of his. I could feel my drool slowly drop down, damn, I was beginning to become some kind of pervert with this guy.

For a moment, he stopped. His back turned against me. I just had to lean my head on his back, didn't I? I even jumped before he could look at me.

"We need to talk."

"Do we?" I scratch my head from the thought of us _'talking'_. From what I watched in dramas, when one of you said that, it'll mean breaking up or there's a problem in your relationship.

"Ah." I raise my finger at him. _"Break up?" _he suddenly looked flushed as I said it.

"What are you talking about?" He said, as I took a step back.

"Wasn't that what you meant?"

"No. I am never breaking up with you."

What the hell. The word_ 'Never'_. He just said the word 'never' and 'breaking up' in one sentence. My eyes widened, how could he say something like that? I look away, slightly red. "Why…"

"Because I love you. I already said that, didn't I?"

This guy…

_Do I really love him back?_

"Let me tell you then, tomorrow you are ordered to go to my house after school! No buts. I'll look forward to your visit."

"W-wait."

"Just go. I'll make sure… after that you'll love me back."

_Do I really…_

"_Neji."_

…_love him back? _

_**X**_

_**Short but… I don't know. ;_;**_

_**Reviews are loved. **_


	13. I do I do I do!

_**My Beautiful Target**_

_**Chapter 13; I do, I do, I do!**_

_Okaaaaaay. _It's been an hour since he's said that. I have a feeling things will be really bad but I also have a feeling it'll be great. _Weird._ Of course I'll go, what other choice do I have? I sat there quietly, I didn't want to think of anything anymore.

It wasn't long before Ino and Sakura had _ambushed_ me. Those two don't usually do this. But I've got a feeling in my gut that they did this for a reason. I wiggled my way out of their grasp, but no use. Sakura looked like she was having fun, laughing her butt off while sitting on me.

You wouldn't guess what they said after ambushing me, especially what Ino said…

"_Let's get you ready to seduce the guy."_

Okay, what?

I had struggled my way out of the two and glanced at them. What the hell were they saying? Sakura gave me a big old smile, while Ino was writing things down on her notebook. She looked at me, not letting go of my glance at her. "You need to seduce the guy." She said once again. My eyes were widening every time she says it. I was about to open my mouth too, with the words 'are you insane?' coming out. Too late though, she got ahead of me. Damn it.

"Let's face it; you guys really need to _do it."_

"By_ it_, you mean…"

"Yes, _sex."_

I went silent for a moment. Ino was really something. She was one of the few people I knew who could actually say something like that without any shame. She was modest, but not all the time. That's what I liked about her anyway, can't help it. I wanted to protest but then again…

"Okay. Let's do this."

_X_

_The next daaaaaay—_

As soon as class ended, I went straight for her classroom. I knew it from the start that she'll escape or try to run away so I just had to go there, right? But then again, as I opened the door, she was already there. She got ahead of me, she stood there as if she were really _waiting_ for me.

I couldn't say anything as soon as I saw her. She was thinking of something until she saw me too, walking over to me with a small smile on her face. She was making this way too easy for me. It wasn't long before we got to my house too, she was quiet the whole time too.

What made me relieved was that Hinata wasn't around, she looked like she had plans with Naruto so basically, me and Tenten had the house all to ourselves. I look to see her sit in front of me. I sat in front of her too, about to talk. The atmosphere was really awkward.

But it looked like it was going to be more awkward if I started talking, so I got out a pen and notebook from my bag. Tenten eyes were looked at me as I took it, like she was going to ask me what I was going to do. Do you know what the weird thing was? She stood up and got herself placed behind me.

I could feel her looking at what I was writing. I simply told her it was 'homework' but seriously, I was just writing some shit down. I could feel her head against mine, her hair cascading down at my cheeks, her beautiful brown hair. If that wasn't enough, I could feel her breathing too. It was warm and kept me slightly looking at her.

She kept pushing herself unto me. It wasn't long before I caught her chest squeezing tightly against my back. It was so soft and round, made me imagine things I could never do in her presence. _"Hey Neji."_ She let out, as if trying to sound somewhat… sexy? She slowly walked in front of me, as I let out a small sigh, relieved that she stopped.

My eyes were directed towards her eyes but stopped in the middle, as she stood. Her shirt was unbuttoned. _Oh shi—_ I couldn't let it out, I couldn't tell her. She raised her arms high, yawning as her shirt revealed more than her navel. I just had to look away, or else she'll think of me as a pervert again. I felt my cheeks burn red. I couldn't dare myself to even look again at her, but then I did. As I did though, she suddenly looked gorgeous with the light reflecting her eyes.

I clenched my fist hard enough to control myself. Before I knew it, I was already sweating as well. "Why?" I heard her say. I looked again to see her revealing more and more, she had this cute fuchsia bra on and looked straight at my eyes. "Why are you so hard _to tempt_?" She asked, pouting. For a moment there I was about to say something about her doing that looked so adorable…. No, no way in hell will I say that.

_X_

Hyuuga Neji is so hard to tempt. And here I thought he was some sex-craved pervert. I was already revealing more than just my belly button, dang it. Maybe I was doing it so wrong? How could I know. He looked at me, I could almost see that face of his look amuse. "And may I ask why you were trying to tempt me, Hime Tenten?" he blurted out. He really does have the guts.

I sat back, letting out a big sigh for him to notice. I was exhausted. Seduction just isn't my thing. "I don't know. _For fun?"_ I say. He let out his infamous laugh. He looked interested now too. He stood up, quickly putting away the pen and notebook he had. He pulled me off of my seat and the next thing I knew was… well, I had my back against the wall. He practically had cornered me. _Jerk. Bastard. Pervert._

I could see that tiny yet evil smirk form on his pale face. The guy really looked like a rapist you know. "I asked you here because I wanted to ask you something, but I guess we could do something else." He said. His hand made its way to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his broad and fairly muscular chest with my head. Somehow, it felt good. I could hear him whisper to ear too, "I really like you, you know." His warm breath near my ear. By the time I knew it, well, we were kissing again. He really likes using his tongue so I just went with it, our tongue clashing against one another. I could hear myself moan a little, his tongue moved a lot, meeting up with mine and kept swirling inside my mouth.

His hand slowly made its way to my chest, massaging gently. I could feel him unbutton my shirt even more, with him caressing my right breast. It felt weird and bad, but I couldn't stop him this time. Because he wasn't just some guy, he was Neji. He was the president of my school. He was my boyfriend. _He was…_

I gasp as his grip on my chest suddenly tightened. He wasn't done with the kiss too. Damn this guy. I was already squirming around, but his other had made it to my thigh already. I could already foresee it too, that it was on the way to butt next. I was already biting my lip hard because I didn't want to let out such strange and perverted noises. No, I couldn't. Lucky for me his mouth escaped mine. He glanced at me as I look down, I didn't want him to look at me now. He wasn't going to let that happen though.

He had his head leaned against my shoulder, somewhat nibbling on my neck. I could feel it, those tiny kisses and bites from him. His hands were at my bare back, suddenly feeling cold. I felt something by my legs too. I laughed so hard when I look to see that Hyuuga Neji had an _erection_ already. I couldn't stop, my eyes were getting watery as he glared at me. I gave a quick smile before leaning against his head. It was seriously funny.

"You really are something. To actually get me so turned on." He whispered. I could tell he was blushing too. "Oh really? Don't you usually get erections when you blow on other girls?" He didn't answer, all I heard was his grunt.

I was beginning to think what my sisters would think if they knew I was doing this. I would be in real trouble alright, but then again, they have been telling me how I need to get a boyfriend, _blah blah blah._ Then there's Ino, I could imagine her say that I am so fucking lucky. Heh, the thought of it makes laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing."

"Laughing while in the middle of having sex, you really are something."

"Do you have to keep on telling me."

He looked up, reaching for my face. He planted a small kiss on my cheek. I averted my eyes away from him, to think he could do something like that. "Hey Neji." I began as he untied my hair, with my hair falling down. "Why do you like me?" I had to ask, right?

"Because you're you. You're someone I have never thought I could be with. You're someone I never thought I'd get along. You're someone whom I thought could never turn me on. Guess I was _wrong_."

I smile slyly at his explanation. That does explain everything.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you suddenly decide to do this with me?"

"Well, 'cause it's fun? No, just kidding."

"Then what?"

"_Well…"_

His you-know-what was put in between my legs. I was barely moaning, more like screaming, yelling, cussing and digging my nails into his skin. I could hear him say '_shit'._ He kept going, as I held unto him tightly. I was sweating so much too. He got it out by the time I stopped screaming, I was panting heavily by then, as he was too. He looked at me as I smile weakly.

"Tenten…"

"it's because _I love you_, you jerk."

_We kissed once more._

_Ah, I finally said it. _

_x_

The next day was just an ordinary day as Ino pulled me out of my room, quickly asking for the details of what had happened yesterday. She even let out a gasp and almost jumped out of her seat as soon as she saw me go to school without my signature twin buns. She was making a big fuss about it too. "Tenten, don't tell me—"

"_We did it."_ I smile.

"H-how? I mean, wow." She said, with her hands trembling as she was grabbing my arms.

_x_

"You look happy today, Neji." A certain Uzumaki said, as I entered the classroom. He was saying something about him and Hinata going out yesterday and finally having their first kiss. I smirk at his amusement. "What about you? What did you do yesterday?" He went on and asked.

I look out of the window, the sky looked so bright and blue. I just know it won't rain. Naruto looked at me, confused. "You know. The usual." I say.

"_It's nice, isn't it? To have a girl that likes you back."_

"_What? Are you really Neji?"_

"_I have the only girl I need."_

"_Neji?"_

"…_My Beautiful Target."_

"…"

_X_

_It's because I do, I do love him._

_That jerk._

_That bastard._

_That pervert._

_I love him. _

_**End.**_


End file.
